The Art Of Snapping
by MuffinMix42
Summary: Matthew gets tired of not being noticed. He wants to make his existence known. Will his sanity fade away during the process? Rated M for later cludes PruCan and some RusCan, Snapped!Canada is also included! Human names are used.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my first fanfic. It's rated M for later chapters. It includes PruCan, RusCan and of course there will be Snapped!Canada. I'll continue this if people like it!**

* * *

><p>"ALFRED!" the teacher smacked the corner of Matthew's desk with a ruler.<p>

Matthew jumped and picked his head up off the desk and let out a small yelp.

Mr. Edelstein smiled, being a little pleased. He sighed, trying to act disappointed, "Alfred, I think you should wake up and pay attention."

Matthew frowned a bit, "My name isn't Alfred."

"Let me guess, you're his evil twin who has a habit of falling asleep during world literature?" he laughed loudly, and a bit too dramatically for Matt's taste, "Don't think I haven't heard that one before young man."

The class started giggling.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone quickly got out of their chairs and rushed out of the classroom. They really didn't want to hear Mr. Edelstein talk anymore about his favorite Austrian music piece.

Matthew was the last to leave and he leaned his head against his locker. He was tired of it all. Tired of not getting noticed. His brother, Alfred, came walking by laughing and talking with his many friends.

Alfred was a jock, and looked exactly like Matthew. Or Matthew looked exactly like him. Either way, they were twins. Alfred was also the exact opposite of Matthew. While Matthew was shy and polite, he was loud and obnoxious.

Matthew also didn't have an annoying hero complex like his brother.

"Oi! Mattie!" a raspy voice called from down the hallway. The awesome German accent belonged to the one and only Gilbert Beilschmidt. He ran over and slung his arm around Matthew's shoulder.

"Yes Gil?" asked the slightly blushing Canadian.

"You did not skip world literature like you said you would."

"I need the credit to graduate."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Yeah but it's not like Roderich is going to notice you're gone."

"Yes but Mr. Edelstein will notice Alfred is gone."

"But you're not Alfred! I'm sure Mr. Dickhead can check the attendance record and see that you are Matthew."

"I'm not skipping classes. I want to learn and build a better future for myself!"

The Prussian gave Matthew a blank look, "That was the stupidest thing I've heard all day. And I hear stupid things all the time! Anyways, skip your next class!"

"Algebra?"

"Yeah! It's not like you're going to use algebraic expressions at all in life!" and with that remark he walked down the emptying hallway. Clearly, he wanted Matthew to follow him to the roof.

"Hey! Wait up!" he yelled as he chased after the albino.

**The Next Day**

Matthew yawned as he poured maple syrup on his pancakes.

"Hey Mattie?"

He jumped when he heard Alfred's voice from the doorway in the kitchen, "Uh... yeah?"

"Why are you hanging out with Gilperv?"

"You mean Gilbert."

"Yeah, whatever. So anyways, why were you hanging out on the roof with him yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is what I mean!" he placed several pictures of Matthew and Gilbert sitting on the edge of the roof, feet dangling off the edge. Most of them were of Gil with his arm around Matthew or hugging him.

"Who took these?" Matt asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Kiku did!"

Mattie sighed, "Why are you hanging out with weird people?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're hanging out with Honda Kiku! He just so happens to be everywhere that has homosexual couples!"

"It's normal!"

"In what universe is that normal?"

"Whatever. At least he's not hanging out with Gilperv Beil..." he could think of a clever 'play' on his last name, "Beilpoop!"

"Because he's my friend! You used to date that British dude, Arthur, our home almost exploded because he was using that weird dark magic shit!"

Alfred gasped, "Mattie!"

"What?"

"You said shit!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Gilbert is getting to you! He's making you use bad words!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and saw a white stuffed polar bear staring at him. He picked the bear up, "What are you lookin' at Kuma?"

"Who are you?"

Matthew screamed and dropped the stuffed animal.

"Ow! Who are you?"

"Is this really happening?"

The bear giggled, "What do you think, Alfred?"

Matthew gritted his teeth, "What did you just call me?"

"Alfred? Isn't that your name?"

Kumajiro was picked up by the upset Canadian and thrown into the closet. Poor Mattie, even when he hallucinates he's mistaken for his brother.

"My name is Matthew!" he screamed at his closet door, "MATTHEW!"

He sat back down on the edge of his bed and sighed. His phone started ringing and he answered, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey Gil!" Matt was completely calm now.

"Hey! I was wondering if you want to hang out with the awesome me and the rest of the Bad Touch Trio today!"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Cool! Well, I'll be at Antonio's then!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the first chapter is boring. But it will get better! I promise...? I'll continue if I get positive reviews! I'll probably continue without them but I just want the confidence boost. xD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I was bored becasuse I am sick today and I want to add another chapter because I think it would be good to have more for people to read. So, stuff happens in this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>It was a nice, cool day. The sky barely had clouds, and the sun shone. It was one of those days that make you feel good about life. And it makes you want to jump in a swimming pool, despite the fact it's about seventy degrees out. Matthew liked this day, he enjoyed it so much that he decided to take the long way to Antonio's house.<p>

When he was passing by the alley he heard a scream. He jumped and looked down the dead-end road. He saw a woman with long platinum blonde hair, wearing a knee-length black dress with white and black striped tights. She wore a leather jacket which made her look tough. Cowering in a corner was a man, with the same platinum hair and a rather large nose.

"Brother!" the woman yelled, "Please! Become one with me!"

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

"Brother!"

"Please! No! No! No! No!'

Matthew walked down because he wanted to help the man. As he got closer to them the man looked childish but tough even though he was crying. Matthew coughed to try and announce his presence even though it was unheard by the woman.

"A witness!" the man exclaimed happily when he saw the blonde.

The woman turned around and screamed something in Russian and ran out of the alley.

Matthew helped the man up, "Was that lady trying to rape you or something?"

"My sister? I believe she was."

Matthew's mouth gaped, "That was you're sister?"

He nodded, "I'm Ivan by the way! Thank you for saving me!"

"No problem. I'm Matthew," he said and he turned around to leave but Ivan grabbed his wrist.

"You become one with Mother Russia now, da?"

"I'm sorry?"

He giggled, "Sorry, I guess that's not really appropriate to say once you meet a new friend!"

"... Friend?"

He nodded, "Of course! So what shall we do now best friend?"

"Actually I have plans! But thanks anyways! I'll... talk to you later!" Matthew was a little creeped out and glanced back as he was walking away. The man was waving slowly and smiling. The smile was childish and scary. But it made Mattie feel good inside, he found the smile warm and welcoming. He was mainly glad that the guy noticed him.

**At Antonio's House**

Matthew sat in Antonio's computer chair and watched the Spaniard and the Prussian argue about which light saber in Star Wars was more powerful.

"You know the red one is SO much better than the green one!" Gilbert said.

"No way, amigo! The green one is much stronger!"

"No the red!"

"Why do you like the red one so much?" Antonio questioned.

"Because it's the color of Mattie's hoodie!"

"... That's the only reason?"

"Why do you like green so much?"

"Because Lovino looks so cute in green!"

"... That's the only reason?"

"Shut up! Green rules!"

"No! Red is better!"

Francis, a man with long golden hair and dark blue eyes, leaned over to Matthew. He started whispering to him, "It really makes no difference what color light saber the people had."

Matthew nodded slowly as Francis leaned back against the wall and continued to watch them argue.

Ivan was still on Mattie's mind.

**Meanwhile, with Ivan**

Ivan took a swig of vodka and started talking to his nightstand.

"Guess what! I met a new friend today! And he seems like so much fun! He saved me from Natalia! He was really pretty too! He had long-ish dirty blonde hair that reminded me of Francis's!" he gritted his teeth at Francis's name. They hated each other to an extent that no one would quite understand, "But it was pretty! So much better than Francis's! It was more than ten times better and it was cuter because he had this stray curl the sticks out! He has really nice lavender eyes! And glasses! I like him a lot!"

Ivan downed the rest of his vodka and started another bottle, "So what have you been up to Mr. Nightstand?" he paused for a few seconds, listening to what the piece of furniture had to say, "Oh that's not cool! Oh, you have scratch marks from your encounter with Natalia! Why did she scratch you?"

...

Ivan frowned, "Bitch would pay if I wasn't so scared of her!

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I made Ivan crazy. But I'll eventually have a reason for why he likes talking to his nightstand! And Ima come up with why him and Francis Bonnefoy hate each other so much! Review please?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm adding a little more today because I think I should add more to try and get into the storyline more. This is a major chapter children, it has snapped Canada in it. :D**

* * *

><p>The next day was cloudy and boring. But Matthew decided to go for a walk despite how crappy it looked outside. He sat on a park bench and looked across the way to see the swing set. He saw a familiar looking dude wearing a light brown trench coat and had platinum blonde hair. Yes, it was Ivan.<p>

When Ivan glanced up he smiled and stood. He waved and ran to Matthew. He RAN. He didn't power-walk, he didn't jog. He ran like he would run away from Natalia.

When he was within arm's length of Matt he pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight.

"What are you doing?" asked the blushing Canadian.

"I'm hugging you friend!" he smiled.

Matthew didn't return the hug, he just remained still and silent.

After about a minute Ivan let go, "So what do you want to do Matthew?"

The kind-hearted maple lover just smiled a little, "I'm actually just walking. Do you want to hang out?"

Ivan nodded, "Of course I do Matthew!"

They walked to the arcade that was just a few blocks away from the park. Little did they know, the Bad Touch Trio was hanging out there. They found that out when the Russian and the Canadian were playing Whack-A-Mole and laughing uncontrollably.

"Mattie?" asked a voice.

Matthew dropped the mallet and turned around quickly to face Gilbert, "Hi Gil!"

"Why are you here with Ivan?"

"We're... friends!"

"Friends? With that creep?"

"Come on Gilbert," Ivan started to say, "Give Matthew some room to breathe. He can be friends with who he wishes."

"Shut the fuck up Ivan! Come on Matthew!" he walked out.

Matthew glanced back at Ivan and frowned, "I'm sorry," he followed Gilbert out of the arcade. Francis stood behind Mattie protectively and Antonio just walked next to him.

**At Gilbert's House**

Matthew sat on the edge of Gilbert's bed while Gil paced the room like a parent about to ground their child.

"I don't understand what I did wrong," Matthew stated, breaking the silence that was between them for the past couple minutes.

"You're hanging out with that weirdo!"

"Gilbert is right," Francis said. He was sitting in a rolling computer chair, "Ivan isn't the first person you want to hang out with."

"But he's nice."

"And creepy!" Gilbert yelled.

Matthew looked down, feeling angry, guilty, and sad. He started talking softly, "I don't know why you and Francis hate him so much."

Francis frowned, "Ivan and I have hated each other since elementary school."

"And Ivan and I have hated each other since the day we met!" Gilbert added.

"Well why can't I be friends with him?"

"Because he gets violent when you make him mad and he's scary as hell! He's fucking psycho!" Gil sighed, "I want you to stay away from him."

Matthew pushed back his threat of tears. When Gilbert noticed he wanted to cry he sat next to Matthew and held him close.

Francis smiled, "I'll leave you two alone," he walked out of the room.

Matthew burst into tears and Gilbert held him tighter.

**Meanwhile, with Ivan**

"What the fuck?" he threw his bottle of vodka at his wall, "Gilbert and Francis think they can take that pretty little Canadian away from me? This isn't right! Matthew has to find away to get away from them! They can't tell him what to think!" he sat across from his nightstand and wrapped his arms around it and cried, "Once I think I'd never be alone again he's snatched up and taken away! Why? Why does this always happen to me?" he pulled back from his night table and pulled his knees to his chest. He rocked himself back and forth.

**When Matthew gets home from Gilbert's**

Matt stormed up the stairs, he was upset with Gilbert. He slammed the door and sat in the corner of his room, "He thinks he can control me?" he slowly stood and pulled Kumajiro out from his closet, "Why do I let myself get pushed around?"

"Because you're weak!" Kuma replied.

Tears of frustration fell from Matthew's eyes and he lost control over his actions. He hit the stuffed animal against the corner of his bedpost while screaming, "YOU STUPID BEAR! WHY THE HELL DO YOU MOCK ME?"

"Who are you?" the bear asked after he was hit a couple times.

Matthew dropped him and kicked him against the wall, "MOTHERFUCKER I AM MATTHEW GOD DAMN WILLIAMS!"

He grabbed the bear and ripped the glass eye out. He threw it across the room.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU STUPID BEAR!"

He dug his fingernails into the stitches of the bear's neck and ripped the head off of the bear.

When Matthew saw what he had done to the bear he's owned for as long as he could remember he fell to his knees and cried, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Kumajiro."

He dropped the bear and held his knees up to his chest and continued crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>So... that was kinda fun to write... =3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew had attempted to fix Kumajiro. But his hands were shaking so badly he just gave up and threw everything on the floor. After a few minutes of him just sitting there Alfred burst into the room.

"Hey Mattie! I heard you screaming up here and decided that you needed a hero!"

Matthew frowned, "I don't need a hero Alfred."

Alfred looked down at the decapitated stuffed animal on the floor, "What happened to Kuma?"

"I kinda freaked out and ripped his head off."

"Oh. Well why did you freak out?"

"No reason."

"Okay then. I'll see you later I guess," Alfred walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

Matthew sighed and walked across the room to shut the door. When he locked it so Alfred couldn't burst in he turned around and saw a monster outside his window. Matthew screamed but then he noticed it wasn't a monster. It was just Gilbert trying to get into his room so he didn't have to go through Alfred.

Matthew opened the window and Gil climbed in.

"I thought you would never open the window!"

"How long have you been there?"

"Just to see Alfred burst into your room like the asshole he is. He should give you some privacy!"

"Uh... Yeah. Wait, how did he not see you there?"

"If you stay really still he can't see you."

"You make him sound like he's a T-Rex or something."

"He's got the brain the size of one."

Matthew nodded, "I guess you're right. So why are you here?"

"I came to apologize."

Matthew leaned against the wall and crossed him arms, "Apologize about what?"

Gilbert sighed, "You know... freaking out about Ivan and all. I've never really liked him and he gets really violent and I just don't want him to hurt you in any way. I'm sorry I freaked out but please, stay away from him."

Mattie sighed and looked out the window. Gilbert must really love him because he apologized. But there was something about Ivan that Matthew liked. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it. Actually, he could. Ivan noticed him and wanted to be friends with him.

Gilbert stared at his boyfriend, waiting for an answer. He preferred an acceptance of his apology, he doesn't just hand them out to anyone.

"I love you Gilbert. But, I think Ivan is really nice. I want to get to know him myself before accepting the judgments of other people."

Gil ran a hand through his hair, "You have no idea what he's done, Matthew. He's killed people."

"How do you know that?" he didn't let Gilbert answer because he already knew the response, "Let me guess... rumors?"

"Just because I haven't seen it doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Just because you've heard it doesn't mean it's true either."

"I'm gonna go home, I should pick up dinner for me and West. I love you," he climbed out the window and hopped down to the ground.

Matthew immediately felt guilty. Hell, he felt even worse after Gilbert told him that he loved him. He was furious at himself. He felt his body turn hot and he picked Kumajiro's head up from the floor.

"What's wrong with me Kuma?" he asked.

There was no response from the usually rude bear.

**Meanwhile, with Gilbert**

Gilbert picked up some weird Italian take-out that Antonio had recommended to him. When he got home he saw his brother, Ludwig, lying on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey, West! I got one of your favorites! PASTA!"

Ludwig got off the couch and opened his container, "Where'd you get it?"

"Just some place Antonio told me to go to. He must've taken Lovino there or something."

Ludwig ate a forkful of the noodles and sighed.

"What's wrong, Luddy?"

"Nothing, why?"

Gilbert shrugged, "You don't seem to be enjoying your food. Or does it have to be made by Feli for you to enjoy it."

"No, it's good. There isn't anything wrong with me. Is there anything wrong with you?"

"Well, I'm afraid Birdie is going to get murdered by Ivan."

Ludwig's eyes widened, "Ivan's doing what to him?"

"I hope Ivan isn't. But I'm just afraid."

West nodded, "I can see why. Ivan isn't really someone anyone would want to be around."

**Meanwhile, with Ivan**

Ivan woke up and rubbed the back of his head. Complaining about how restrained Matthew seemed to be really wore him out. He leaned the back of his head against his nightstand, "Mr. Nightstand... ugh, I can't fool myself. Calling you Mr. Nightstand doesn't make me forget who you really are." He rolled over onto his knees and pressed his forehead against the top drawer, "But someday, when I'm ready to accept the fact you are who I know you are I'll stop calling you this stupid name."

He stood and looked at the shattered glass on the floor from the vodka bottle. He grabbed a broom from the kitchen and swept it up. When he finished cleaning he ran into his room, his face red.

"Why?" he fell to his knees and hugged his nightstand. Tears fell out of his eyes like they were faucets. When his body ran out of tears he straightened his back and wiped his eyes, "I think I'm finally ready to look at you again.

He slowly opened the drawer and pulled the terrible memory out of his drawer. He pulled out a decapitated head. The pale skin was clinging to the skull, the eyes were closed. The hair was still long and pulled back in a ponytail.

"Yao, I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Flashback! These are always fun to write! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Thick sheets of rain fell hard. It was cold and bitter. Wang Yao rubbed his hands together and breathed on them in attempt to keep warm. When he discovered it wasn't working so well he glanced over at Ivan.<em>

_ "When can we get out of here?"_

_ "When the rain slows down, da."_

_ Yao looked up at the small roof that was over their heads. It was made of wood and was starting to leak a bit. He sighed, his breath coming out as small puffs of smoke._

_ "Put your ponytail down, it may help keep warm."_

_ He pulled his small elastic out of his hair and immediately felt a difference. He felt warmth but his body quickly adjusted and he shivered again, "If I didn't like you so much I would have left you here alone."_

_ Ivan just smiled, "If I didn't like you so much I would've killed you."_

_ Yao's eyes widened, "Uh... okay then."_

_ Ivan chuckled, "Don't worry. If I killed you, I would kill myself."_

_**Two years later**_

_ Ivan's grip on the lead pipe tightened, "Yao, I can't. Not like this."_

_ Yao looked up the cloudy sky, "Remember when you said if you killed me you would kill yourself? Well, you could when you're finished with me."_

_ "What is this supposed to be?"_

_ "I don't know, Ivan. Just please, I don't want to be without you but I think it would be best if I was dead."_

_ "It wouldn't be. I love you."_

_ "And I love you but..."_

_ "But what?"_

_ "But for some reason that doesn't make me want to live any longer."_

_**One year later**_

_ "You promise to go after me right?" Yao asked._

_ Tears were silently falling as Ivan softly placed Yao's head on a piece of cinder block, "I promise."_

_ "Okay, I'm ready."_

_ "I'm not."_

_ "Ivan! You promised me many things today! And I expect to get all of them!"_

_ Ivan nodded and kissed the back of Yao's neck. He moved the ponytail aside, "You still want your ponytail right?" he asked in a joking manner._

_ "Of course I do!" Yao chuckled a bit, "Are you ready now?"_

_ Ivan took a deep breath and pressed the axe to the back of Yao's neck, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"_

_ A tear slowly dripped off of Yao's face, "I'm positive."_

_ Ivan lifted the axe above his head and shut his eyes tight. _

_ "Ivan... wait."_

_ He swung it downwards and chopped the Chinese man's head clean off._

_ Yao came up in the newspaper once or twice, he was supposedly missing. After searching for about a month everyone finally gave up and they knew Yao couldn't have gone far. They just decided he was dead. They had an empty casket funeral arranged._

_ Ivan couldn't close his eyes at all. Images of Yao ran through his mind. It wasn't pleasant at all for him. He wanted it to end. But why was he still alive? He should've killed himself after he killed Yao._

_ Ivan was completely honest with himself. He didn't call himself a coward, he didn't do anything like that. He just simply wanted to live. He had a feeling there was something out there for him. Just for him, with Ivan Braginski written all over it._

_**A Month Later**_

_ Ivan ran down an alley, he didn't realize it was dead end until he reached it. He turned around and slowly fell to the floor and stared at his sister, Natalia, close in on him_

_ "Brother!" she yelled, "Please! Become one with me!"_

_ "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"_

_ "Brother!"_

_ "Please! No! No! No! No!"_

_ Someone coughed and Natalia turned around. When Ivan saw the boy who coughed he was overcome with joy that someone was there to witness the terrible doings of incest._

_ "A witness!" Ivan exclaimed happily._

_Natalia screamed, "призрак!"_

_ The boy helped Ivan up, "Was that woman trying to rape you or something?"_

_ "My sister? I believe she was."_

_ "That was your sister?"_

_ He nodded, "I'm Ivan by the way. Thank you for saving me." Ivan was eternally grateful._

_ "No problem. I'm Matthew," he turned around to leave but Ivan grabbed his wrist._

_ "You become one with Mother Russia now, da?"_

_ "I'm sorry?"_

_ He giggled, "Sorry, I guess that's not really appropriate to say once you meet a new friend."_

_ Matthew gave him a quizzical look, "... Friend?"_

_ He nodded, "Of course! So what shall we do now best friend?"_

_ Matthew backed up a little bit, "Actually... I have plans! But thanks anyways! I'll... talk to you later!" He turned around and walked away._

_ Ivan knew that Matthew was the reason he didn't kill himself after he killed Yao. It was pure fate. This was the one thing that Ivan thought had his name written all over. He was overjoyed, he finally found the one reason to live. And Ivan was determined he was going to get Matthew one way or another._

_ Ivan had a dream about Matthew that night._

_ Ivan was running to Matthew. Matthew was sitting with his back turned to the Russian. Every step seemed to take him farther away from him. But as soon as he got to the lonely Canadian he tapped on his shoulder. Matthew slowly stood and turned towards Ivan. He was covered in blood. But it wasn't his own. Mattie's eyes that were usually a soft, innocent lavender seemed menacing. It made Ivan's heart flop._

_ Ivan reached out to try to wipe some of the blood off of his face but then Yao came out of nowhere. He put his arm around Matthew's shoulder and looked at Ivan._

_ "Don't worry," Wang Yao started to say, "Matt's going to get the job done."_

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNN! So... Is this even good? I hope so... :P<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred sat on the couch, watching T.V. The only thing that made him move was the doorbell rang. He got up and answered the door to see a smiling Russian.

"Hello Matthew!"

Alfred frowned, "My name isn't Matthew. It's Alfred."

Ivan gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry you look so much like him.

"Mattie! Some creepy dude is here to see you!"

Matthew walked down the stairs, "Oh hey Ivan!"

Alfred slowly walked away muttering under his breath, "Me? Matthew? I'm Alfred. How could he mistake me for Matthew?"

Ivan laughed a little, "Sorry, I just mistook your brother for you!"

Matthew beamed, "Really? No one has ever done that! I'm always mistaken for him!"

"How? You're so much prettier than your brother!"

Matthew looked at him in shock, "... Did you just say I'm pretty?"

Ivan nodded, "Yeah why?"

Mattie smiled a little, "... No reason... its fine."

"So! Mattie, I have a question for you!"

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone ever taken you to Café Basil?"

"... No... I've never even heard of the place. Where is it?"

Ivan grinned, "It's just downtown! Let's go!" he grabbed Matthew's hand and dragged him out of the house.

When they got to the town there was a small restaurant on the corner of a block. It was built with red brick and ivy was growing up the walls. There were several tables and chairs with umbrellas set up outside. The perimeter of the restaurant was surrounded by a short black gate. When Ivan pulled Mattie inside the décor was elegant. The walls were a deep red and the windows were covered with black curtains. The lights were dimmed. The tables were set up in rows with white cloth covering them, each with a candle on it.

It seems a bit romantic huh?

There were few people in the restaurant and Ivan asked for a table outside. When they were seated they were given a fancy menu with different pasta dishes.

Ivan had a fake ID and got wine for him and Matthew. Even though Matthew refused. But he didn't want to be rude so he drank it anyways.

**At the Beilschmidt residence (lol... residence...)**

Ludwig turned red as the cheerful Italian clung onto his arm, "C'mon! Let's go to Café Basil! They serve really good pasta!"

"Fine Feli, but I have just to let Gilbert know so wait a second."

Ludwig walked up the stairs and into Gil's room, "Hey, I'm going out with Feliciano, I'll be back soon okay?"

Gilbert nodded, "Yeah, can you bring me some garlic bread?"

"No," Ludwig closed the door and walked back down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he was immediately glomped by Feliciano. He looped his arm into Ludwig's and they walked out.

When they got to the restaurant they requested a seat outside. They were seated one table away from a blonde haired guy and a creepy, large-nosed guy. It took Ludwig a while to realize it was Matthew and Ivan. He sat at an angle so he could watch them.

Ivan and Matthew were laughing and having a good time. Ludwig knew for a fact that Gilbert would never be okay with Matthew hanging around Ivan. Ivan and Gil hated each other too much. Ludwig soon couldn't take watching them anymore and called Gilbert.

"Hey Ludwig!"

Ludwig spoke softly, "Does Matthew hang out with Ivan on a regular basis?"

"I hope not. Why?"

He hesitated before speaking, "Because they're here together."

Gilbert tensed up, "Where the hell are you?"

"Café Basil, why?"

"I'm coming over there."

Gilbert showed up five minutes later and tackled the sitting Ivan to the ground. Matthew stood up in alarm and watched. It wasn't long before a Ludwig pulled them apart. Ivan had a bloody nose and Gilbert had a forming bruise on his right cheek.

"We're leaving Mattie," Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled him out of the area.

Matthew silently waved bye to Ivan as he was dragged out of the restaurant.

**An Hour Later (In Matthew's Room)**

Gilbert pulled his hair in frustration, "Mattie! I told you to stay away from Ivan."

Matthew stayed silent.

Gil looked at him, "Why can't you listen? He's a terrible person! He's probably just trying to get to you so you trust him! Then he's going to hurt you! He's going to hurt you badly!" He sighed, "Matthew, you probably wouldn't even have the heart to fight back."

Matthew glared at him, "I can fight back."

"Ivan is really strong. He could hug you and you're head would pop off."

"I'm not that weak."

"I've never seen you fight anything! How am I supposed to know you're not weak?"

Matthew tackled Gilbert to the ground and placed his hands on his throat. He squeezed tight.

"Do I seem weak to you?" tears were pouring out of his eyes as he watched Gilbert struggle underneath him. Gilbert's face started turning purple and Matthew immediately pulled his hands away when he realized what he was doing.

Gilbert rubbed his neck and looked at his boyfriend.

Matthew's face was pink and he was hyperventilating.

"Mattie..."

"Leave."

"But..."

"Leave!"

Gil immediately stood up and walked out of the room. Matthew pulled his knees to his chest and cried. He didn't know why he was having meltdowns. All he knew was tired of it all. Tired of not being noticed, and sick of being thought of as weak. He wanted to show the world that he wasn't weak and was worth knowing. But a monster seemed to take over his body now. He just tried to strangle Gilbert and he destroyed Kumajiro.

"Maybe I should take anger management classes," he said out loud to himself.

**At School**

Matthew sketched in his notebook during World Literature. He mainly drew pictures of maple leaves and snow covered terrains.

"Alfred!"

Matthew drew pictures of polar bears and log cabins in the woods.

"Alfred Jones!" Mr. Edelstein took the notebook out from underneath Matthew's pencil, "Why can't you pay attention?"

"My name isn't Alfred," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I see you're starting this bullshit again?" he pushed his glasses up, "Well, maybe I should ask you a few questions about your 'twin brother!'"

"I AM his twin brother."

"What's your name?"

"I told you before. It's Matthew."

"What's your favorite class?"

The class giggled.

"I like Home Ec."

"Hm... what's your favorite time of year?"

"Winter."

He sighed, "Alfred, you make your twin seem like a little girly version of yourself. Y'know, with Home Economics as his favorite class and all," he glanced at the notebook, "And drawing polar bears and log cabins."

Matthew's face turned red with anger. He couldn't stand Roderich Edelstein anymore. He was rude, pompous, and he kept mistaking Matthew for Alfred. And he even called Matthew girly. What was Matthew going to do about this? Well luckily, he gained control of his anger before he strangled or decapitated the teacher. Instead, he came up with a plan to make the Roderich notice him.

And the plan consisted of an explosion and a fashion magazine.

Okay, not the explosion but the fashion magazine is a must!

* * *

><p><strong>Explosions are fun. But I'm not adding them in this fanfic. Unless it makes sense. So! Canada is very angry.<strong>

** You won't like it when he's angry. D:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so proud of myself for this chapter. :3 It's short though so...**

* * *

><p>Matthew left school five minutes early and rushed to his house where he grabbed the materials for his amazing, devious, plan. He got back into the school and caught Mr. Edelstein just before he as about to leave.<p>

"Hey, Mr. Edelstein? I have a question about the homework."

"Alfred... this isn't like you. Oh wait, you're his twin brother Mitchell aren't you?"

"Er... I'm Matthew sir."

"Sure sure. So what's the question?"

"Well, this is going to take long so you might want to take a seat," Matthew said as he closed the classroom door.

The teacher sighed and sat in his chair.

Matthew placed the magazine on the desk and quickly spun the Austrian to look at him.

"So... what kind of makeover should I give you?"

"What?"

Matthew pulled a Swiss army knife out of his pocket and held Roderich's face to look at him. He glanced at the front page and smiled devilishly, "Well, we can start with the lipstick. I'm thinking... blood red." He traced the tip of the knife along the teachers lips till they were covered in his blood, "And now... eye shadow..." he had to use force to close the teacher's eyes, he used the knife to cut his eyelids until they were completely covered in the crimson.

_'What the hell is going on here? Why is he doing this to me? Why can't someone walk by the classroom and see this?' _Roderich thought.

Matthew giggled childishly and changed to a sharper knife, "Now... time for the blush." He pinched his cheeks and carved the skin off, till they were patches of nothing on his face.

Roderich kept his eyes closed.

Matthew grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his forehead up to his, "How about jewelry now?" he noticed a wedding band on the teacher's ring finger, "I see you're married. What's her name?"

"Don't hurt her."

Matthew jerked the man's head the side, causing pain in the neck, "I asked for her name."

He gulped, "Elizaveta."

"Oh, she sounds nice," he glanced over to the desk and saw a picture of a beautiful light brown haired woman with green eyes, "That's her?"

"I swear to God if you lay a finger on her..."

"I won't hurt her. Unless she gets too involved in this murder. Anyways the jewelry," he grabbed his wrist and traced a thin line around it, "That's quite a pretty bracelet!"

"Alfred! Please stop this!" he cried.

"My name isn't fucking Alfred. It's Matthew!"

Tears poured out of his eyes, "Alf-"

He jerked the teacher's head again, "My name is MATTHEW WILLIAMS! Now... what's my name?"

"Matthew Williams," he softly said.

He smacked the patches that he carved on his cheek, "WHAT'S MY NAME?"

The feeling stung, not only because of the smack but Matthew was pretty much smacking the muscles in the cheek, "Matthew Williams!"

"Good job. Now, let's see a necklace!" he grinned and placed the knife at his throat.

The knife was hot with his blood, it was unsettling.

Roderich bit his tongue, the pain of the knife against his skin was already hurting him. The blood started drying on his face but he was still bleeding, it hurt terribly.

He pressed the knife deep into his skin and into his jugular, he traced the line all around the teacher's neck. When he finished his head was almost completely off, the only thing that kept it attached was the spinal cord. Which Matthew could've easily broken but he left it because he liked the sight.

He picked up the murdered man's hand and pocketed the ring.

"I'm the exact opposite of Alfred," tears were forming in Matthew's eyes, "I'm not the hero."

He turned around and left the classroom. When he got outside he ran back to his house and took a shower to wash all the blood off of him. He sat down on the floor of the tub and pulled his knees to his chest.

"I'm a monster," he whispered to himself, "I just murdered a man. A married man!"

When the water went cold he got out and dried off. He glared at himself in the mirror and thought of all the motions he went through. The twisted way he killed him.

But mainly, he thought of the thrill. The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins and it felt good to get rid of all this anger that was bottling up inside him for years.

He smiled a little to himself, he knew he was a monster. He was never going to forgive himself for what he just did. But the thrill was priceless. The rush he got while he was murdering Roderich would be worth a lifetime of guilt.

He laughed a little, "Maybe I could get rid of all the people that don't notice me or mistake me for my brother," he looked into his own eyes in the mirror, "What am I saying? That's way too crazy."

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, Snapped Canada was born! :D I don't know if the murdering of Austria was worded well enough. It doesn't seem like I exactly wanted it but I just couldn't put it into words. Yeah, and that twisted way he killed him? That was reserved for Roddy! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So I actually enjoy writing this story. So, for the past day I've been writing it. So... enjoy... :)**

* * *

><p>On a lovely Saturday afternoon, there was a knock on the door. Matthew answered it and was surprised to see a Frenchman at the door.<p>

"Hey Matthew!"

"Uh, hey Francis."

"So, I have come to bring sad tidings."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's mean that tidings I have brought to you are sad. Sad news."

"I know what it means but," he sighed, "whatever. So what is it?"

"So, you know how world literature has always been your favorite class?"

"It's never been my favorite class," Matthew quickly interjected.

"Well, the teacher was found dead in the classroom."

Matthew frowned a bit but was smiling on the inside, "What? Who did it?"

"They don't know. I don't think they're trying because he's a douche-nozzle but his wife Elizaveta is devastated. I think she's the only one who really wants to catch the person who did it."

"That's terrible! How can anyone not care?"

Francis shrugged, "I don't know. I'm gonna miss that guy though, he was quite an interesting person."

Matthew nodded, "Yeah, so... you want to come in?" he realized Francis was still standing outside.

"No no, I just wanted to bring the news," the Frenchman turned around and walked out of the lot.

Matthew quickly shut the door and laughed aloud, "They have no idea!" He laughed again. When he tried to stop he just started giggling uncontrollably, "This is too funny! Too fucking hilarious!" he gasped for air and skipped over to the living room couch and turned on the news.

"Roderich Edelstein was found dead in his classroom today," an anchor lady started to say, "The murder seemed messy but not much evidence was found. There were several fingerprints but there were several kinds and they all matched students fingerprints."

Matthew laughed so hard tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. He grabbed at his stomach and started coughing, "Oh god! THE HILARITY!"

**At School (Monday)**

There was a new world literature teacher, he was a Cuban man, a little on the heavy side. He had a dark tanned tone with dark hair and eyes. He was wearing khaki slacks with a blue flower printed shirt.

"Hello, call me Mr. Henrique (best name I could come up with, I searched for Cuba's name but couldn't find it so please go along with it) and I will be your world literature teacher from this point on. So, let's go over names so I get to know you better," he picked up a list, "Arthur?"

Arthur raised his hand, "Right here."

"Francis?"

"Hello!" he raised his hand high.

He rolled his eyes, "Kiku?"

Kiku silently raised his hand.

"Hercules?"

"Huh?"

"Feliciano?"

"Ciao~"

"Lovino?"

"What?"

"I don't like you. Feliks?

"Like, over here!"

"Eduard?"

"Here!"

"Tino?"

"I'm here!"

"Matthew?"

Matthew raised his hand, "Here."

"Okay, so this is a fairly small class. Only ten people. That's a good start. So... I would like Naptime over there," he pointed to Hercules, "to come sit in the front. And you too Francy pants," he pointed to Francis, "So, throughout the rest of the year, I'll probably end up giving you nicknames. Like, for example, Eyebrows," he pointed to Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes and muttered, 'Bloody git."

"And Fruitcake," he pointed to Feliks.

"Hey! Like don't hate!" Feliks said.

Mr. Henrique laughed a little, "Hey... don't get your panties up in a bunch. So anyways, I would like to go around the room and say something about yourself," the class groaned, "Yeah, I knew you guys wouldn't like it. That's why I'm doing it. So let's start with you Naptime."

"Well... I like cats."

"Good for you, now you French-fry."

"I don't know where to start."

"Never mind, forget I asked you. I already know what you're like just by the way you're looking at everyone. You enjoy getting into people's pants. So, Kiku?"

"I enjoy sensing the mood and refraining from speaking."

"That's nice, now you Feliciano."

"I like PASTA!"

The teacher sighed, "Tomato?" he looked at Lovino.

"What the fuck? Why the hell do you call me Tomato, flower-bastard?"

"I see you like to swear a lot. Eyebrows?"

"Um... I guess I like..."

"Enough with the likes! How about, we hear about things that you don't like? When you say something you do like, it's easy because you can name anything! You can say, I like ice cream, very easily! But when you have to talk about something you don't like, it's gets harder because you have to think about it! Talking about things you dislike is harder to think about! Unless you hate the world like Tomato bastard does over there," he pointed to Lovino, "So, anyways, what do you NOT like Eyebrows?"

"Francis!" he smirked a bit.

"Great, we have a pair of lovebirds in this classroom."

"What?"

"So... you Eduard!"

"I don't like intimidating people."

"Tino?"

"Um... I guess I don't like scary people, kind of like Eduard."

"Fruitcake?"

"Um... well... I don't like people that are like, totally up in your business!"

"Well get used to it because people are going to start totally getting up in your business! Matthew?"

"Um... I guess I don't like it when people mistake me for my brother."

"That's understandable. So anyways, where did you guys leave off with the recently deceased?"

"We left off at Italian literature," Arthur said.

**At Gilbert's House**

Matthew was lying on Gilbert's bed staring at the ceiling while Gilbert was slouching in his computer chair trying to fix his broken light saber.

"What do you think of Mr. Henrique?" Mattie asked.

"I don't know. I skipped world lit."

Matthew rolled his eyes, "You so would," he whistled for Gil's pet bird, Gilbird and the animal flew out of the cage and onto Matt's head. He immediately started trying to make a nest out of the Canadian's hair, "He's kind of cool."

"Awesome, I'll make sure not to skip that class tomorrow," he chuckled.

"You're gonna make damn sure! I don't think you can afford anymore skipping, you'll fail."

"Hey, extra credit does exist!"

"Yeah but teacher's don't just hand them out like they're pencils!"

Gilbert closed his eyes and started whining, "But why?"

"Because you have to actually show up when you have to," Matthew smiled a little and looked at the time, "It's eight-thirty. I should get home before Alfred sends a missing report to the police station," he laughed a little.

"Okay, bye Mattie."

Matthew got up and kissed Gil, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye bye," Gilbert waved childishly as Matthew walked out of his room.

Gilbert sighed and whistled, Gilbird flew over and landed on his head, "What are we going to do Gilbird? I know Matthew murdered Roderich. But how am I supposed to react to this?"

* * *

><p><strong>*le gasp* Gilbert knows! How?<strong>

** I**

** MUST**

** FIND**

** OUT**

** WHERE**

** THIS**

** IS  
>GOING!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Flashbacks are fun! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Gilbert wandered the halls after school, he pulled up his hood on his sweatshirt to hide the bruises on his neck that Matthew had made when he was strangling him. He was a bit surprised to see Matthew walking into Mr. Edelstein's classroom and <em>_more__ surprised to see him closing the door._

_He raised an eyebrow and he walked towards the door and peered inside the long, thin window. He stood a little to the side so Mr. Edelstein wouldn't see him._

_All of a sudden he sees Matthew slam a magazine onto the desk and pull out a small knife, Gilbert watched in horror as he cut the teacher's lips and eyelids. The thing that sickened him most was when he carved off his cheeks. The skin from the cheeks fell to the floor._

_Gilbert clenched his stomach and slid to the floor, "I feel like I'm going to be sick," he softly murmured to himself._

_He glanced back up and saw Matthew push the knife deep into the man's jugular and slit around his throat. Gilbert was wrong when he decided he was sick when he saw Matthew carve the cheeks off, he was queasy when he saw the only thing keeping Mr. Edelstein's head attached to his body was his spinal cord._

_Gilbert took off down the hall and ran to the bathroom, he leaned over the toilet and waited for something to come up, but nothing did. He couldn't take the feeling so he stuck his middle finger down his throat till he hit his uvula and the vomit quickly rushed out._

_When he was finished he stood up and washed his face. He stared at himself in the mirror._

_"I'm __dating__ a murderer. I can't believe it."_

_**On Monday**_

_Gilbert could barely look at Matthew without the images of murder going through his head. When he did look at Matthew something was strange about him. He was happy, his eyes were bright but at the same time, darkness loomed in them as if he was upset. Gilbert wasn't surprised, Matthew would be upset like that if he accidently squashed a butterfly._

_Matthew smiled a little at Gilbert but frowned when he noticed something was off about him, "What's wrong Gil?"_

_Gilbert tried to find the words, he wanted to confess he saw the whole thing but he was now afraid to tell Mattie anything, "Um... I was watching one of those CSI shows and a kid murdered an adult. It made me kind of think about what anyone could be capable of."_

_Matthew pursed his lips, "Well, anyone can be capable of anything if they have that little rush I guess. What's it called? Adrenaline!"_

_Gilbert nodded, he started thinking of details of Friday. He thought about Matthew's body shaking with laughter. He tried to think if he had ever had an adrenaline rush where he had become capable of things like that. But nothing came to mind._

_"Something is really bothering you. I can tell. Did something happen or did that show really bother you that much?" he chuckled a bit._

_Gilbert shook his head, "No. So what did you do over the weekend?" he wanted Matthew to try and give him a clue about what he had done._

_"Nothing really. Hey, did you hear Mr. Edelstein was murdered?"_

_Gil nodded slowly, "I heard. I heard it was really messed up too."_

_Matt nodded, "That's what I heard too. I should probably get to class," he said as he stood on his tiptoes and kissed Gilbert's cheek, "I'll see you at lunch!"_

_He nodded and when Matthew was out of sight he wiped his cheek. He didn't feel a warm kiss anymore from him. He felt as if his lips were stone cold._

_**P**_**r**_**e**_**s**_**e**_**n**_**t**_

Gilbert sat out in his backyard. He liked that his house was located at the edge of town because trees had surrounded the grassy area. He lied down on his back and let the cool lawn tickle the back of his neck. He smirked a bit. He thought about Matthew. About how innocent he looked when he first laid eyes on him, how cute he was when he was embarrassed, his nervousness when Gil had first asked him out, and how caring he was when Gilbert got really sick. There were so many good things about Mattie. But there were two bad things, he murdered a man, and he's starting to get really upset a lot quicker.

"_Brüder_!" Gil's younger brother called out the back door, "_Opa_ wants you in for dinner!"

Gilbert nodded and got up, "Yeah, yeah," he walked inside and locked the door behind him.

When he was eating a realization hit him. If Matthew somehow found out Gilbert was a witness to the murder, would he kill him? A type of doubt washed over him. Matthew wouldn't kill his boyfriend. He was one of the only few people who even noticed him. But then again, Gilbert never thought Matthew would even do what he had done on Friday. He could never be so sure about him anymore.

**At Ivan's house**

Ivan walked out of his room when he heard the doorbell ring. When he opened the door he saw Matthew standing there smiling a bit.

"Hi Ivan," he waved.

Ivan beamed, "Hey Matthew! Want to come in?"

Matthew nodded and stepped inside the house, he looked around at the surrounding and raised an eyebrow. The home wasn't really the first thing that comes to mind when you think 'home.' The dark wooden floors were almost black and the walls weren't even painted, they were just a gray-ish color that added an abandoned aura in the house. He looked up the stairs and saw the same drab color.

Ivan frowned a little, "What's wrong?"

Mattie shook his head, "Nothing."

Ivan led Matthew up to his bedroom and Matthew thought it looked more like a prison than a bedroom.

There was a single bed that's headboard was made of metal bars and a thin mattress. There was a single nightstand and across the room was a small closet. Matthew just smiled a little and glanced at Ivan.

"So, Ivan? I have a few questions."

Ivan nodded and sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him, "Sure go ahead."

Matthew sat next to him and sighed, "So, why does Gilbert hate you?"

Ivan sighed, "I don't know exactly. It's probably a stupid reason," he giggled a bit, "You know how Gilbert can be."

Matt nodded, "He said you've murdered people. Is that true?"

Ivan just laughed, "Why would he say that?"

He shrugged, "I guess he just wants me to stay away from you that much."

Ivan frowned, "Matthew, I don't think he should be that involved in your personal life. Well, I don't think he should try to control who you're friends with," he scooted a little closer to the Canadian.

Matthew blushed, "Yeah I guess," he scooted away a little because the closeness was making him a little uncomfortable. Then, he didn't know exactly what triggered it but he burst into tears. He tried to wipe his eyes but more and more tears fell out of his eyes, "I-I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing..." he wiped his eyes and sniffled, "I'm sorry. I just don't know why that happened.

Ivan stood, "I'll get you some tissues," he got up and walked out of the room.

Matthew sighed and wiped his face again. He looked at the nightstand, something made him interested about what was inside, "Uh, okay!" he inched towards the nightstand. H He quickly pulled opened the drawer and saw a decapitated head slide and hit the side of the drawer. The skin was clinging to the skull and its hair was falling out but was being held back in a ponytail. Matthew let out a shriek.

Ivan rushed back inside the room, "What happened?"

Matthew jumped and quickly shut the drawer, "I have to go!"

Ivan frowned and pushed Matthew up against the wall, he held his throat but not too tight, he didn't want to hurt the pretty little thing, "What did you see?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Matthew gulped and shook his head, "N-nothing!"

Tears formed in Ivan's eyes, "J-just leave," he let go of Matthew's throat and Mattie bolted out the door, "C'mon Yao. I know you made him open the drawer. Why else would he go through my door?" he opened the drawer and looked at the head, "You hate me don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, please review. My brother is screeching in my ear and I'm about to go deaf. -.-<strong>

**So I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. I'm working on the next one and so far it's sad.**


	10. Chapter 10

**My little brother is watching Catch That Kid and pointing to Kristen Stuart chanting, "She's a whore. She's a whore."**

**Ah... eleven-year-old innocence...**

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland stared at the television. His little brother Peter was running around with a toy gun he had gotten for his birthday.<p>

Peter snuck up behind Arthur and pressed the plastic end to his head and pulled the trigger, "BAM!"

Arthur laughed a little, "You're twelve Peter, you're acting like you're five."

Peter smiled and sat next to his brother, "I am not! I just like this toy gun!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. Their father was probably out getting drunk again and their mother was... out of the story. They were pretty much home alone all the time except for when his dad somehow makes it home at four-thirty in the morning and leaves around seven a.m. Arthur pretty much has to be there for Peter all the time. He's more of a father than their actual dad ever was.

His father started becoming an alcoholic when his mother died while giving birth to Peter. His father blamed him and started drinking a lot. He had become quite abusive towards Peter and to Arthur when he tried to make it stop.

"I'm hungry," Peter whined.

"Do you want me to make something?"

"No, I kinda want pizza!"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll order pizza," he got up to and walked over the phone.

Peter smiled and watched the screen.

When Arthur was about to pick it up it rang, he answered, "Hello?"

**"Hello, is Arthur Kirkland available to speak?"**

"Speaking."

**"Hello Arthur, I've got a bit of sad news here but you're father was just in a car accident. He was injured pretty badly. He collided with two other cars and he's going to have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks but first we're going to have to have you, the oldest in the household, bring all the health insurance papers."**

"Uh... yeah of course."

Arthur hung up the phone and looked at his little brother, "Peter? Dad was in a car crash so I need to get the health insurance stuff, okay?"

Peter's eyes turned dark, he smiled a little but his eyes showed every negative emotion, "Okay."

"I'll be gone for a few minutes, I'll be back soon."

Peter nodded and stared at the television screen.

Arthur went through a file cabinet that was next to a large bookshelf. When he picked out the appropriate papers he rushed out of the house. He sat in his car for a little bit, hesitating putting the car into gear. He knew Peter didn't want his father to come home, leave, get drunk, and hurt him. And Arthur didn't want that either.

He remembered his dad's sadness beginning. Arthur was called into the hospital room. His mother lying there, pale and shallow breaths, sweat clinging to her face. His dad was holding her hand and holding Peter in the other. He was smiling, softly tickling Peter every once in a while and squeezing his mother's hand.

Arthur was smiling at Peter, grateful he now had a baby brother. And he glanced at his dad whose face was worried and he held Peter tight against his chest.

"Mary?" his father called.

But it was too late. Her heart has stopped beating.

Anger grew in his eyes, tears threatening to form. He quickly handed Peter to Arthur and ran out of the hospital, leaving a confused Arthur holding a baby and a dead woman. His father didn't come back after that, Arthur was driven home by his aunt.

When he got inside his house he saw his father slouched over the table with several bottles in front of him. Some were beer bottles, some were even empty rum bottles.

Arthur quickly shook back the memories, he put the car into drive and drove to the hospital and handed the doctor the insurance papers. Then he went into the room to see his father, he was bruised badly and asleep.

The nurse suggested he come back later.

Arthur quickly drove back home and walked inside the house. Peter was still glued to the television screen.

Arthur sat next to him, "So, dad's okay. He's just bruised pretty badly and he might have a few broken bones but he'll be fine," he smiled, trying to be a little optimistic.

Peter frowned, "Oh okay."

Arthur sighed and wrapped his arm around Peter, "Look, I know you don't want him to come home but it's something we have to live with. But you'll be okay, I'll keep you safe."

A tear slowly slid down Peter's cheek, "You always say that! And then you don't!" he stood and ran up the stairs and into his room.

The words cut through Arthur like a blade. He looked at the floor, trying to interpret what just happened. Of course he's tried to keep Peter safe. But most of the time it just doesn't work out.

**Two years before**

_ Mr. Kirkland stumbled through the doorway, upset to see that Peter and Arthur were still awake. It was really late, or really early._

_ "What the fuck?" his father yelled when he walked into the living room to see Arthur and Peter watching television together._

_ Peter rolled his eyes, he knew the routine. He didn't bother to turn around and look at his drunken dad. But he was forced to look at him when his father roughly grabbed his arm and squeezed. The pain shot up Peter's arm and he tried to hold back tears._

_ "Look at me when I'm talking to you, dunce!"_

_ Peter blinked away the threat of tears and looked his father in the eye, "What made you so upset this time?"_

_ Arthur looked at Peter in disbelief. Peter was going to get in a lot of trouble for talking to his father that way._

_ The man let go of his arm then slammed his palm against his throat. Tears were forced out of the young boy's eyes and he coughed, "Don't you fucking talk to me like that!"_

_ Peter glared at his father and managed to choke out, "Let me go!"_

_ Arthur stood and tried to peel his father's hand away from Peter's throat, "Look, can we just stop this madness? I'm sure the neighbors will he-" he was interrupted by a hand smacking his cheek. Arthur glared at his dad and tried harder to stop the abuse, "They might call the cops."_

_ His dad let go of Peter, who stumbled to the ground gasping for air, "Arthur, I know for a fact you don't want to know what I've gone through tonight!" he raised his fist in the air and punched Arthur._

_ Arthur fell backwards and his hand flew to his face, his nose was now bloodied._

_ "Exactly what have you gone through?" Peter mocked, "Get lost trying to find your way home?"_

_ Arthur glared at Peter, "Peter, please stop it."_

_ His father then attacked the little boy. He grabbed him by the hair and smashed his head onto the tile floor. Soon the white floor was painted red with the blood. When his father was content with how much pain Peter was in he punched him in the right eye. The grown man then walked away and up the stairs as if nothing happened._

_ Arthur rushed to Peter's side, "See what you get for trying to fight back?"_

_ Peter didn't respond._

_ "Peter? Are you okay?" he lightly smacked his cheek but there was still no response, "Shit! Fuck!" he ran to the bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit and then to the kitchen where he took an ice bag out of the freezer. He cleaned the blood off his face and quickly bandaged up the wounds. Then he held an ice bag to Peter's head until he became the slightest bit responsive._

_ When he became least a little conscious he carefully carried Peter up the stairs and into the little boys bedroom where he wrapped him up with blankets._

_ Arthur locked the door and slept on the floor beside Peter's bed, just in case his father decided to try and take more anger out on his little brother._

_ That was the first night his father beat Peter unconscious._

**Present**

Arthur wiped the tears off of his face, he should try harder. Peter was ten back then, and he shouldn't have to go through that. With the abuse the young boy had to go through, it was unbelievable that he was still alive.

The telephone rang, snapping him out of his negative memories. It was a nurse, telling him that his father was awake and that he should come by and check on him. Arthur didn't want to, but he and his brother would go through hell if he didn't.

He walked up the stairs to Peter's room and knocked on the door. When it wasn't opened he just walked in. Peter was lying on his stomach on his mattress with his face buried in his pillow.

"Go away," he said, muffled.

"I'm going to check on dad. I'll be home in about an hour."

"I don't care."

Arthur looked down at his feet, "Want to come with? We can go out for ice cream later."

"No!" Peter sat up and threw the pillow at him, "Go without me! Now leave!"

Arthur wasn't affected by the pillow by much, he just picked it up and placed the pillow on the edge of the bed, "Goodbye then," he turned and shut the door behind him.

**At the hospital**

Arthur slouched in the chair, listening to his father ramble on about how he should have been there sooner. He was grateful when the nurse walked in and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Arthur? Do you know a young man named Matthew Williams?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, he's my ex's brother. Why?"

"He's in the next room, he wants to talk to you."

He thought about it for a minute, "How does he know I'm here?"

"He was involved in the crash."

"Oh my god!" he stood and followed the nurse to the room. When he saw Matthew there he gasped. He was in worse shape than his father.

He had bruises all over his face and bandages. His arm was inside a cast.

"Matthew?"

Matthew's eyes shot to Arthur and he giggled a bit, "Oh hi Arthur! When I found out that one of the people involved in the crash was your father I just wanted to see you!"

"... Why?"

"I wanted to say sorry. I lost control of the car and I crashed into your father!"

There was something off about the Canadian. He couldn't put his finger on it, he sat down in the chair, "Wow, that's crazy! I mean, the fact you were there."

Mattie nodded, "Yeah, Alfred's car is stupid. The brakes are broken or something."

Arthur nodded, "They stick a bit. Unfortunately, I found that out when I drove in the car with him," he laughed a little bit.

He nodded and stared at the wall, "So, Arthur, you're father was swerving as he was driving. I was trying to stop the car before I hit him but he swerved right into me. What was up with him?"

Arthur shrugged, "He was probably drunk," he looked at the clock, "I gotta go. I have to make sure Peter doesn't starve."

"How is Peter?"

Arthur laughed a bit, "He's a being a little difficult but he's like that a lot."

Matthew nodded, "Bye!"

Arthur waved, "Bye!" he walked out and noticed something strange. The aura outside of Matthew's room seemed lighter. It almost seemed like he could breathe better. It was weird, a light aura in a hospital.

Arthur quickly walked out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason my brother think abusive, alcoholic father's and dead mother's is hilarious... So, I think that this is a bad chapter. But I would very much enjoy reviews...<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Flashback! WOAH! o_o I like writing falshbacks... There are probably going to be a lot of them in this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Matthew was sitting in his brother's car, pulled over on a side road facing the busy street. He recognized a car that belonged to Arthur's dad.<em>

_ Matthew had heard Alfred and Arthur talking about Mr. Kirkland. Arthur often complained about his abusive nature. The fact that he was abusive towards Peter, the twelve-year-old sibling of Arthur, pissed Matthew off._

_ Tonight, he planned to scare the man, to make him realize life is short and maybe that would make him be more affectionate towards his children._

_ Matthew put the keys in the ignition and slammed the pedal. He planned to stop just centimeter's away from the car but when he was going to slam the brake it didn't budge. Matthew's eyes grew wide as he tried to hit the brakes again but it still didn't move_

_ "God damn it Alfred!" he yelled. He hit Mr. Kirkland's car. The airbags of Alfred's car didn't pop out. Matthew's head hit the steering wheel and the windshield cracked into pieces. They caved in and hit Matthew's face. He was beyond pissed, "STUPID FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" he yelled at the car. He looked up and saw the frightened look on Arthur's father's face and he had to try hard not to grin._

_ Matthew looked at the windshield and sighed, "Dad is going to murder me," he rested his head on the window and looked outside. A car honked and the wheels skid against the pavement. The car hit Matthew's, right on the side he was on. Matthew screamed out in pain and tears poured out of his eyes._

_ "Hey! Kid! Watch it!"_

_ Matthew looked down at his arm and screamed bloody murder, it wasn't supposed to bend the way it was. He looked up at the man who yelled at him._

_ "You can't just hang out here in the middle of the street!" The man was tall and was wearing a Phantom of the Opera mask._

_ Matthew glared at him and leaned his head against the shattered window, "This car is so stupid."_

_**At the hospital**_

_ Matthew stared at the wall, listening to the heart monitor. The nurse walked in and Mattie tensed up. What was he going to say? He didn't know. All he knew was that he had to play dumb._

_ "Is the man I hit okay?" he asked innocently._

_ The woman smiled, "Yes, he's fine," she sighed and muttered, "Mr. Kirkland, will be fine."_

'Play dumb,'_ Matthew thought, "Oh my god. I hit Mr. Kirkland? As in Arthur Kirkland's father?"_

_ She nodded, "Yes. Why? Do you know him?"_

_ He nodded, "Yeah, he's my brother's ex. I feel extra bad now, because I hit his father."_

_ She waved her hand, "He's fine. Here, I think Arthur is here now, I'll get him in here to talk to you."_

_ Matthew smiled, "Thanks ma'am."_

_ A minute later, Arthur walked in Matthew's room, "Matthew?"_

_ Matthew's eyes shot to Arthur and he giggled a bit, "Oh hi Arthur! When I found out that one of the people involved in the crash was your father I just wanted to see you!" Matthew wanted to act innocent and dumb._

_ "... Why?" Arthur looked confused, as if Matthew wouldn't talk to him even if he were the last person on Earth._

_ "I wanted to say sorry. I lost control of the car and I crashed into your father!" That part was true._

_ Arthur was looking at Matthew like he was trying to figure him out. Kind of like he was trying to read his mind, he sat down, "Wow, that's crazy! I mean, the fact you were there."_

_ Mattie nodded, "Yeah, Alfred's car is stupid. The brakes are broken or something." Matthew grit his teeth a bit. Why couldn't Alfred get a better car, one where the airbags work and the brakes aren't stuck._

_ Arthur nodded, "They stick a bit. Unfortunately, I found that out when I drove in the car with him," he laughed a little bit._

_ He nodded and stared at the wall, "So, Arthur, you're father was swerving as he was driving. I was trying to stop the car before I hit him but he swerved right into me. What was up with him?" Matthew wanted to burst out laughing. His act was being believed. And Arthur, of all people, should know he's up to no good._

_ Arthur shrugged, "He was probably drunk," he looked at the clock, "I gotta go. I have to make sure Peter doesn't starve."_

_ "How is Peter?" Mattie was curious to know, with stories he overheard, he was surprised that Peter was alive._

_ Arthur laughed a bit, "He's being a little difficult but he's like that a lot."_

_ Matthew nodded, "Bye!"_

_ Arthur waved, "Bye!" he walked out._

'What the fuck?' _Matthew thought, _'Arthur just acts so normally about Peter, he doesn't act all upset or anything!'

_Gilbert barged into the hospital room, "Mein Gott! Are you okay, Birdie?" he hugged him and constantly kissed his forehead and cheeks, "Dear lord! You scared the black Jesus out of me! Why the hell were you out at like four a.m. driving Alfred's piece of shit?"_

_ Matthew looked into Gil's red eyes, he wanted to tell him the truth, the secrecy was killing him, "I don't know. All I remember was getting up and getting into the car. Oh wait! I remember! I was going out to go get bacon and eggs for breakfast!"_

_ Gilbert had tears in his eyes, "You could've waited to get those! You're safety means so much to me you don't even know!" He wrapped his arms around Matthew and held him close to his chest, "When are you getting out?"_

_ Matthew shrugged, "The nurse said a week."_

_ Gilbert kissed the top of Mattie's head, "Okay, I'll come visit you every day!"_

_ Matthew smiled a little and shifted in the bed, "I'm so tired."_

_ Gilbert nodded, "Okay, I'm going to go home. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he kissed Matthew's lips and walked out of the room._

_ Matthew sighed and stared at the wall, he thought of the man who yelled at him for "hanging out" in the middle of the street. Matthew shook his head, "What an asshole," he muttered to himself, he shut his eyes and fell asleep._

**When Matthew got out of the hospital**

Matthew played with the cast on his arm, he had to wear it for another week and he knew it would be annoying. He remembered when Alfred was ten and he broke his arm, everyone in the grade had signed it. A bit of jealousy spiked inside of Matthew. He knew he wouldn't get much attention. The only people that had signed it yet were Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, and Kiku.

Out of the two people Alfred had dated, Kiku had been Matthew's favorite. He was quiet and formal and noticed Matthew.

Matthew's cell rang and he glanced at the caller ID. It was Ivan. He quickly pressed ignore, he couldn't think of Ivan the same anymore. The rumors were true, the Russian had murdered someone. And he kept the head in his nightstand drawer. That was just plain creepy.

The phone rang again and Matt sighed in frustration, he answered, "Hi."

"Hello Matthew. I heard you were in a car crash."

"Yeah, like a week ago."

"Oh. I was just wondering if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"So, do you want to hang out today? I was thinking we could go to the arcade."

Matthew bit his thumbnail. He didn't want to be a jerk and say no, but he didn't want to be around Ivan at all, "Um... I can't. I have to stay home because of my arm."

"Oh, you hurt it?"

"Yeah, kind of. It's broken and everything so..."

"I can just go over to your house."

"No, that's not necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. I just kind of want to relax."

"... I understand," Ivan paused for a few seconds, "Hey Matthew?"

Mattie rubbed his temples, "Yes Ivan?"

"I'm sorry for freaking you out. I'd explain the whole thing to you but I have a feeling you're too freaked out to listen to it all."

The Canadian sighed, "I'd like to listen to your story but I kind of want to totally forget what I saw at your house."

Ivan started whispering, "You can't forget."

"Why are you whispering?"

"I have to go," Ivan hung up.

"... That was strange," Matthew muttered to himself.

He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. Then he shifted onto his side so he was facing his nightstand. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a golden wedding ring, the one he stole from Roderich after he killed him, "What am I going to do with you?" he whispered to the ring.

After a few minutes of thinking of possibilities he finally gave up and put the ring back in the drawer, he stood and walked out of the house.

He didn't know where he was going until he showed up at Arthur's house, after a few seconds of waiting after ringing the doorbell the door slowly creaked open,

Peter poked his head around and looked up at Matthew, it took a couple seconds for him to register who it was and when he did he swung the door open all the way.

"Matthew! I'm so glad you're okay! You were involved in the car crash! Arthur said so! I heard you hit my dad! That's kind of awesome! Did it hurt?"

Matthew chuckled, "The only time it really hurt was when the other car hit me. My arm broke... see?" he held forward his arm that was in the cast.

Peter beamed, "Can I sign it?"

Matthew nodded, "Of course you can!"

Matthew followed Peter into the kitchen and saw a man with a Phantom of the Opera mask sipping tea at the table. Arthur was sitting across from him, trying to talk to him.

"So why do you say he was in the middle of the street?"

"He was! He was just sitting there in his car! His car was crashed into your father's. Probably because the kid was just sitting there!"

Peter grabbed a pen off the table and Arthur glanced up at him and soon his eyes moved to Matthew.

"Oh! Hello Matthew! Um... this is Sadiq."

Matthew smiled half-heartedly, "I see. Nice to meet you."

Sadiq rolled his eyes, "You were the kid that was—"

Matthew frowned, "Let me guess... in the middle of the street?"

The Turkish man stood and sighed, "I have to go home. You know where I live Arthur, just stop by if you need anything. Like if this turns into a trial."

"Why would it turn into a trial?" Arthur questioned.

He shrugged, "I don't know, probably for attempted murder."

The accusation stung Matthew's heart. Attempted murder? Attempted murder? He quickly looked away from the man, he didn't want to look at him.

Peter tapped his shoulder, "Can I still sign your cast?"

Matthew smiled a little and nodded, "Of course," he looked over to Arthur, "So you and Sadiq are friends?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, I was just trying to get his side of the story. You know, just in case we needed it."

Matthew glared at him, "Why would you need his side of the story?"

Arthur bit his lip and shrugged, "I just wanted to know about the car crash from someone who saw it, not the person who has experienced it."

"What if I wanted to know?" Mattie interrogated, "No one would give me Sadiq's fucking address!"

Arthur was a little shocked by his reaction, he looked at the floor, "Sadiq said you crashed right into my father."

Matthew took a deep breath, "Well, it's not my fault. It's Alfred's piece of shit."

Arthur nodded, "I guess you're right," he said softly.

Matthew ran his hand through his hair, "Where does Sadiq live?"

Arthur quickly looked at Matthew, "I don't think he wants you to know."

"Why the hell not? I want to know exactly what he saw! It was never my intention to put your father into the hospital," he started saying, "And it's also his fault! He drove right into me! And he claimed I was sitting in the middle of the street when I was in an accident!" tears started forming in his eyes, "It's not entirely my fault!"

Arthur sighed and nodded, "He lives down the block. The house with all the red and yellow flowers."

Matthew nodded, "Thank you Arthur," he nodded and walked out of the house.

Arthur leaned up against a wall and slid to the floor, his suspicions of Matthew were raising. Even the little outbursts become pieces of evidence. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself.

Matthew was starting to scare him.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Ending of this chapter. So my keyboard is all weird and my little finger just slipped underneath one of the keys. :P ... So REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FIVE-EVER! (that's more than forever... haha get it?)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry if the chapter is late. I've been kind of uninspired lately so if it sucks please blame my lack of inspiration!**

* * *

><p>Matthew stormed back to his house and up the stairs into his room. He paced back and forth before falling to his knees and burying his face into his hands, "What am I going to do?" he asked himself, hopelessly. He stood and went into his dresser drawer and pulled out a Swiss army knife, he opened one of the blades and was horrified that there was still a little dried blood on it.<p>

His stomach began to churn and his face turned red, "If Sadiq wasn't there my life would be just fine," he muttered. He quickly put the knife away before he did anything with it. His head began to hurt and he felt something he hasn't felt since before he murdered Roderich.

Pure hatred.

He glanced at himself in the mirror and looked into his own eyes, he started mumbling, "I can't do this anymore," he felt the urge to cry but he hushed it, "I can't go on knowing that asshole, Sadiq, is around."

He shook his head and quickly walked out the door, he searched around the block of Arthur's house and eventually came to a home with red and yellow tulips all around the front, he walked up the front steps and cleared his throat. He knocked.

Sadiq answered the door and frowned when he saw the Canadian, "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize!" Matthew blurted, "I'm so sorry about what happened. If you could please let me come in I would be glad to explain the entire thing to you!"

The Turkish man hesitated before opening the door wider, "Come in."

Matthew nodded and followed him to a living room, he sat on the couch next to him and he looked around nervously, _'Shit, what's going to happen to me now? Oh god, what if Sadiq is planning something, like a murder,'_ he rolled his eyes to himself at that thought. Sadiq Adnan didn't seem like the type of guy that would murder anyone.

"Well... go ahead. Explain."

Matthew nodded again, "I was driving on the side road, I was going to hit the brakes but they wouldn't budge. I didn't turn because it didn't cross my mind. Before I knew it, I was crashed into Mr. Kirkland's car! It was never my intention to put anybody in the hospital, or even be in the middle of the street while you're driving!" At least most of it was true. After all, he never intended to hit anyone, only scare them.

Sadiq nodded, "Well, you should have been more careful you know. And you're a teenager and shouldn't be out at the time you were out. I thought it was a law. You're still a minor."

"I know sir. But really, none of this mess was my intention. It was an accident. I heard from Arthur that you thought I drove right into him, that's not true!"

He rolled his eyes, "Well if it wasn't your intention then why wasn't the first thing that popped up in your head 'turn?' It's only logical."

The Canadian felt his face grow hot, this man was coming off very pompous, "Um... Sadiq..."

"Please, I am older than you so call me Mr. Adnan."

Mattie grit his teeth, "Mr. Adnan, may I please use the restroom?"

He nodded, "Down the hall on the right."

Matthew quickly walked into the washroom placed his hands on the sides of the sink. The bathroom was small; it only fit a toilet and sink. The faucet head was rusted and leaking. It didn't exactly seem in place. He took deep breaths, he could feel a little monster taking him over, maybe if he just tries to calm himself down a bit. He looked up in the mirror and instead of seeing his normal bright lavender eyes, he saw dark purple murky eyes that would've scared anyone.

He was starting to scare himself.

He quickly turned around to face the toilet and flushed it. He waited a few seconds and flushed it again, he opened the door and called down the hall, "Hey Mr. Adnan?"

"What?"

"Er... the toilet's clogged!" he lied.

Sadiq rolled his eyes and rushed to the bathroom, when he got inside he glanced at the toilet and raised an eyebrow, "It isn't clogg—"

He was interrupted by Matthew's hand on his throat. He was backed up against the wall and was cornered. He looked up into the Canadian's frightful eyes.

Matthew started speaking through his teeth, "Nothing is my fault. Nothing was ever my fault!" he reached over to the sink head and ripped it off the base. It was pretty easy for someone with adrenaline pumping through their veins, the age of the rust seemed to make it easier too, it weakened the metal. He threw Sadiq to the ground and knelt by him, placing one knee on his chest, he used the pipe to beat his throat where he had choked him before. He hit harder each time and he started giggling as blood started to spray up from the man's throat. He only stopped when Sadiq stopped struggling underneath him.

When he noticed that there was no more thrashing he took his knee off his chest and stood, he turned to walk out but one thing crossed his mind. He thought of Sadiq telling him, _"Well, if it wasn't your intention then why wasn't the first thing that popped up in your head 'turn?' It's only logical."_

Logical.

L.O.G.I.C.A.L.

That word bothered Matthew for some reason.

He quickly turned around and started beating the skull in with the faucet pipe until the face caved in. There was blood splattered on the bathroom wall and tile floor, Matthew glanced at the pipe he used to kill him and it was covered in blood, he looked in the mirror. His jeans and face were covered in blood.

He quickly started washing his face and tucked the faucet into his hoodie and ran out of the house. He couldn't stand himself anymore. He had murdered two people now, TWO. That's too many people.

He's Matthew Williams. The shy and quiet Canadian boy. He was always nice and caring and even invisible to some. But people who were mean to him didn't deserve to die. He thought of Roderich and his wife Elizaveta, they could have had children and lived happily ever after. But Matthew took that away from them. Sadiq Adnan, who knows what he could've done with his life, but it may have ended up good, Matthew took that away from him.

_'I'm a monster,'_ Matthew thought, _'I should just get caught and be sentenced to a death penalty.'_

When he got far away from the house he took the faucet pipe out of his hoodie and threw it in a nearby trash can.

_'I can't do this,'_ he whispered, _'I need help.'_

**At Ivan's house**

Ivan softly hummed to himself as he started cleaning his room. There wasn't much to be done, just pick up a few clothes on the floor and sweep the floors. It took him no longer than five minutes. He looked around the room and sighed, he opened up the nightstand drawer and pulled out the disembodied head of Yao.

"I'm going to get rid of you," he said as he turned to walk out of his room. There was a knock on his door and he quickly shoved it into his drawer and walked to the door. He was surprised when he opened it, standing there was a very pretty Matthew Williams.

Matthew smiled, "Hey Ivan, can we talk?"

Ivan blushed a little and smiled, "Of course."

Matthew walked in and Ivan led him to his room, which made the Canadian uncomfortable knowing there was a head in Ivan's desk drawer. He sat on the bed and sighed. He didn't know who else to turn to, and he knew Ivan would be a little understanding.

Ivan sat next to him and sighed, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Matthew sighed, "I... um..."

Ivan raised an eyebrow, "You what?"

Matthew sighed, "I want to know the entire story of you and that dude. I want to know why you keep his head in your nightstand drawer."

Ivan sighed, "Yao and I were great friends. Then he started getting all suicidal on me. I didn't know why, but it bothered me and I worried about him. Then one day, he asks me if I could kill him, but I refused, I wouldn't do anything like that to him. But then we made an agreement. We agreed that after I killed him, I would take my own life. And the reason I keep his head in my drawer? I kind of wanted a little part of him with me," he heard Matthew gasp, "But I didn't take my own life. I didn't know why. I just felt like there was something out there for me."

Matthew's mouth was hanging open, "What do you think is out there?"

Ivan smiled a little and shrugged, "I met him already. He saved me from my sister."

Mattie thought for a bit, when he realized who Ivan was talking about his face turned red and he gasped, "Ivan..."

Ivan leaned in close to Matthew and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

The Canadian stood up quickly and started to walk out of the room, "No, you don't."

Ivan stood and grabbed his arm to stop him, "Yes, I do."

Tears started forming in Matthew's eyes and he started yelling, "No you don't Ivan! You just think you do! You won't even love me after you find out what I've done! And I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't love you back!" he managed to release himself out of Ivan's grip.

Ivan breathed in and slowly exhaled, "Oh..."

Matthew shook his head and ran out of the house. _'This can't be happening,' _he thought, _'Today is not a good day.'_

When he got home he ran to the living room, Alfred was sitting there and playing video games with Kiku. They were the last people Matthew wanted to talk to.

He ran to his room and sat in the nearest corner, he pulled his knees up to his chest, _'I have no one to talk to. Ivan fucking thinks he loves me and Gilbert would freak out to know I murdered Mr. Edelstein and Sadiq. Alfred isn't going to help, he'll freak out just as much as Gilbert, and Kiku probably doesn't care. I have no one,'_ he started to sob silently, _'I'm so alone.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So... ja. I hope this is enjoyable. I feel like a needy bitch whenever I ask for reviews but it you review I will love you forever! :D And who doesn't want my love and affection!<strong>

**Random person: NO ONE!**

**Me: STFU!**


	13. Chapter 13

**PREPARE FOR TERRIBLE CHAPTER! NO INPIRATION FOR A COUPLE WEEKS SUCKS BOWLS!**

* * *

><p>Matthew opened the door to his home and set his hockey stick by the side of the door, "Alfred! I'm home!" he called. The house was silent so he shrugged and assumed his brother was at Kiku's or something. He picked up the stick and sat on the floor, "I know I made the team for sure. But they kicked one of the other kids off for being too aggressive, I hope that doesn't happen to me."<p>

The doorbell rang and he sighed and answered it. Arthur was standing there with bloodshot eyes and a wet face, he had obviously been crying.

"Hey Alfred."

"I'm Ma—"

"Did you hear? Sadiq was murdered, he was found dead in his home. But there wasn't any proof of who did it. I'm so scared. First Mr. Edelstein and now Mr. Adnan?"

Matthew frowned a little, "Is that why you're crying?"

Arthur quickly shook his head and wiped away a tear, "No, I'm crying because that bloody frog is being a jerk!"

"What did Francis do?" he asked, a little annoyed. No matter what Francis does, he will be a jerk. Francis says something rude, he's a jerk. He drinks the rest of the wine, he's a jerk. He tries to kiss Arthur, he's a jerk.

The Brit ran his hand through his hair and sighed loudly, "We were eating at this weird bakery and it turns out that Ms. Héderváry, you know Elizaveta, was working there and Francis started," he buried his face into his hands and started crying, "he started flirting with her!"

"Oh," he said softly. What could he say? He didn't have advice.

Arthur threw his arms around Matthew, "I never knew how much I liked you before I started dating Francis! I was so dumb! He's a man-whore! He'll never change! I like you so much Alfie."

Matthew smirked a bit. Alfie? Seriously? "I'm not Al—"

Arthur softly kissed his cheek and moved his lips over to his ear, "Back to Sadiq's murder," he started whispering, "I don't want you to get all defensive but..." he hesitated, "I think Matthew killed him, and Mr. Edelstein too."

The Canadians eyes grew wide, "What?"

"I think your brother isn't as innocent as he acts. We have to turn him in," Arthur reached forward and grabbed his hand, "It'll be for the best."

Matthew's face grew red, he couldn't let anyone turn him in. He couldn't let Arthur plan this, it wasn't right. It's not for the best. If they turned him in, the town wouldn't have their shy kid. And everything would be incomplete.

Mattie pulled Arthur inside the house and threw him down on the hard wood floor.

"What the fuck? Have you gone mad, Alfred?"

"My. Name. Isn't. FUCKING. ALFRED!" he screamed and he reached for the hockey stick that was by the door. He lifted it above his head and brought the blade down onto Arthur's face. Arthur screamed in pain.

Matthew repeatedly brought the blade of the stick down to Arthur's face and neck. The crimson was covering the British man's upper body and Matthew didn't even stop beating him when the screaming stopped.

When he was finally satisfied with what he did, he threw the stick aside and collapsed to the floor. He buried his face into his hands, he didn't cry this time. He just felt shocked about what he did. He murdered Arthur Kirkland. A boy who was just a year above him.

Matthew tried to cry, he wanted to feel worse about this. He tried but he couldn't, he was completely numb to this. The only emotions he felt were anger and relief. Relief because he wasn't going to get turned in, and anger because he would've been turned in if he kill Arthur. If Alfred had opened the door, Matthew would be in terrible trouble.

He stared at the dead body in front of him. Where was he going to put it?

He quickly stood up and ran out of the house, screaming. When he got to Gilbert's house he reached underneath the front door mat and pulled out the spare key, he opened the door and ran inside. He ran up the stairs and into Gilbert's bedroom. He stopped in the doorway.

Gilbert was listening to his iPod and going through a magazine. When he noticed Matthew he jumped and took the earplugs out of his ears, "Matthew!"

The Canadian gulped and started freaking out, "I found Arthur dead in my house and I don't what to do! I just walked in and saw him lying in the entrance-way and there was a hockey stick there and I think if someone finds him in my house they'll think I murdered him because of the hockey stick and I just got home from the try-outs and I don't know what to do! I'm so scared! I don't know who did it! I don't know if they were still in my house! I don't even know how Arthur got into the house!"

Gilbert stared at him, wide-eyed, "Oh my god. Francis will be devastated. I think you should call the cops," he softly said. Normally, if Matthew ran to his house and started freaking out he would've hugged the Canadian. But he was afraid, he knew Matthew was the one who killed him.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

Matthew started tearing up, "Because, they'll think it's me!"

"They can check for fingerprints."

"Gilbert! My fingerprints are on that hockey stick! I fucking used it for hockey!"

"Oh," he softly said. He didn't want Matthew there, he was frightened of him, "I don't know."

Matthew ran a hand through his hair and sat on the edge of Gil's bed, "I don't know what to do! I need help!"

"I know you need help," he looked at Mattie's jeans and saw the blood splattered on them, "I'll help. Go home, call the cops, and ask them to separate your fingerprints from the hockey stick. They'll catch the murderer. Don't worry, things will clear up."

Matthew nodded slowly and got up, "Thanks Gil, I love you."

"I love you too," he turned his attention back to the magazine.

Mattie walked out of the room and out of the house. When he got home, Arthur was still lying there dead. He picked up the house phone and dialed. He quickly spoke to the man who answered.

The cops came to the door in about five minutes, when Matthew opened it he invited the cops in. He was a Swiss man with blonde hair and green-ish eyes.

"Hello, I'm Vash. I need your fingerprints to separate them from a different set."

Matthew nodded, he didn't even have to ask for that. He held his hands out to Vash who quickly collected his fingerprints. He watched as the cop circled the body and sighed sadly, "Poor kid, I'll have to have his body taken in and examined."

Matthew nodded slowly, "Okay," he stared at Arthur's body.

"Calm down, I know this is a scary situation but you have to remain composed."

"I will."

**At Arthur's funeral**

"I can't believe they didn't find any evidence," Francis whispered to Gilbert sadly.

Gilbert just nodded and glanced over at Matthew who was on a kneeler by Arthur's casket. He couldn't believe it. Matthew Williams a murderer? That's nonsense. But the awesome Gilbert was filled with too much awesomeness to go into denial like many people would. He knew the truth, even though it wasn't the best thing to believe.

Francis walked over to Matthew and put a hand on his shoulder, "May I have a moment?"

Matthew nodded and left the casket and stood next to Gilbert, "Poor Arthur," he softly whispered, "He didn't deserve this."

When the Frenchman finished praying he walked back to Gilbert and pulled him into a hug, "The last thing I said to him was 'Why don't you pull that stick out of your ass?' I can't believe myself! I wasn't even flirting with Elizaveta! I was just talking to her! Ugh, if only we didn't go to that stupid bakery!"

"It's okay, maybe it was meant to happen. You might find someone to fuck that's better than Arthur!"

"Stop being so optimistic! No one will be as good as Arthur! No one will hate, and love me so much at the same time!"

Gil rolled his eyes, "It'll be fine. Don't worry. It's okay to cry for a few weeks, but you can't mope about it forever. Moving on does exist!"

Francis pulled back from the hug and sighed, "You don't understand. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go home and not leave the house for days. I don't think I'll be able to watch the casket being lowered without trying to jump down there to be with him."

Gilbert sighed, "Have fun."

Francis walked out of the room and left Gilbert and Matthew alone with the rest of Arthur's family.

Matthew looked around the room, it was only a couple of men and women and then there was Peter. Arthur's dad wasn't even there. Peter was near the casket, crying his eyes out.

_'Shit,' _Matthew thought, _'Now Peter doesn't have anyone to protect him at home.'_

Gilbert rested a hand on Matthew's shoulder, "We should leave. I think the rest of his family won't really want friends here."

Matthew nodded sluggishly, "Okay," he followed Gil out the door.

"Hey Matthew?" Gilbert asked when they got into his car.

"Yeah?"

"Can I show you something?"

Matthew nodded and let Gilbert take him back to the Beilschmidt home. They got out and Gilbert pulled Matthew around to the back, where the backyard was. He pulled Matthew into the trees and Matthew started growing nervous the further they went.

"Pay attention to where I'm taking you so you'll be able to find this place again if you ever need too. I made marks with orange paint on the trees to find my way there."

Matthew nodded slowly and continued to let the Prussian pull him a little deeper into the woods, when they were about a mile out they came to a giant hole in the ground and Mattie gasped.

"What is this?" he asked.

Gilbert shrugged, "I don't know, but look!" he picked up a large stone and threw it down the hole, "Listen," after a minute they heard a thump and Matthew's eyes widened.

_'I think this is just what I need,'_ Matthew thought.

* * *

><p><strong>*le gasp* What does Matthew need ithe hole for?<strong>

**I DON'T KNOW! D:**

**I hated killing Arthur off, it was a terrible thing for me to do. But I had to! He was going to report Matthew! And Matthew is one of the cutest things ever and he wouldn't last in jail at all!**

**Matthew: DAFUQ DID YOU SAY!**

**Me: O.o nothing?**


	14. Chapter 14

**So yes... here is another chapter. I'm running out of ideas to lead up tocertain points in the story and for a while I just wanted to stop this story all together but I know that some people (looks at friend) are going to beat me. -.-**

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do!" Gilbert exclaimed.<p>

"What happened?" Francis asked.

Gil sighed, "Well..." he debated with himself if he should tell Francis and Antonio what was going on. They were his best friends, but he was afraid if he told them that they would freak out with Gilbert and avoid Matthew. Well, he could just say that he noticed Matthew's been a little off, "Have you guys noticed how strange Matthew has been acting?"

Francis shook his head, "Not really. But now that you mention it, he has been a little distant minded lately."

Gilbert nodded, "Not just that. He's been a little weird lately because... he just seems to get upset easier. It's got me worried."

Francis nodded a bit, "It'd worry me too. Do you know if anything happened to him? That he might be depressed about?"

The Prussian sighed and buried his face into his hands, "I don't know. I want to ask him but I'm afraid he'll get worked up about it. Yesterday, I showed him something. I wanted him to see it because... I don't know I wanted him to feel safer I guess."

"What did you show him?"

"... Nothing important. Just something stupid."

"Gilbert, I am your best friend. I care deeply about what goes on in your life and if the thing you showed him is bothering you then please tell me," the Frenchman's dark blue eyes were sparkling with sadness. He didn't want to see anyone he loved and cared about get hurt or be bothered by anything.

Gil shook his head, "Dude, it's totally fine. The thing I showed him isn't all that bad. The awesome me isn't stupid enough to show Matthew something uncomfortable. If it's uncomfortable for me it'd be uncomfortable for him and it wasn't uncomfortable for him so everything is okay!" he smiled as he lied a little. Everything was not okay. Matthew was a murderer.

Francis nodded, "Okay then," he got up, "I have to go. Antonio also needs me!"

Gilbert smirked, "Why the hell would Antonio _need_ you?"

"Because he wants to learn some special secrets about getting into Lovino's pants," he laughed a bit.

"Easy, alcohol."

"I'd rather give him something much more complex than that."

"Why?"

"Because if it doesn't work then it would be hilarious to see how Lovino would castrate him."

"... I see."

**At Ivan's house**

Ivan curled up into a little ball on the hard wooden floor. Matthew had rejected him, and harshly too. The Russian had finally confessed his love and he was shot down so easily.

_'Why does this have to happen to me?'_ he thought, _'Out of all the people on the Earth why did it have to be me?'_

**Meanwhile, with Matthew**

Matthew stared at the wall of his bedroom, thinking about what Gilbert had shown him. It was strange, just a pit in the ground. And why did Gil show it to him? _'Maybe he knows I've killed people and wants me to know that I could hide the bodies,'_ he smirked. The awesome Prussian wouldn't know. He couldn't know. It wasn't all that obvious.

"M-Matthew-kun?" a small voice called.

Matthew looked up and saw Kiku in the doorway to his room, "Yeah, Kiku?"

"Um, I've been wondering. You seem to be a little strange lately. Is something wrong?"

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. You just seem to be getting upset easier. Am I sensing it correctly?"

"Yes, I may seem to be getting upset quicker but other than that nothing is wrong," he smiled a little.

Kiku nodded, it wasn't exactly what he thought and he had a feeling Matthew was lying. But he didn't want to press on because he didn't want to upset the Canadian.

Matthew sighed in contentment as the Japanese boy left his room. He laid back on his bed and reached over to the nightstand. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the gold ring he took of Mr. Edelstein as he murdered him. He felt guilty, he wasn't going to do anything with it. There was nothing to do with it. He sat up and stuck the ring in his pocket. He had an idea.

**At the cemetery**

Matthew searched grave markers until he got to the right one. The one that read Roderich Edelstein. And he knew it was the right one because it was a small cemetery in a small town, plus there were small musical notes engraved around his name.

He knelt down and used his fingers to make a small hole in the earth, when it was as deep as he wanted it he dropped the golden ring inside and covered it.

"Was that the wedding band?" a female voice asked behind him.

Matthew jumped and turned around. He saw a beautiful woman with long brown hair and emerald eyes. He recognized her as Roderich's wife; she was in the picture on his desk.

"Where did you find it?" she interrogated.

"Um... it was in the hallway near the classroom at school. And Roderich is the only young teacher that was married and is male. I knew that if it belonged to a female it would at least have a diamond on it. I just assumed it was his!"

She nodded, her face stern, "I'm surprised you didn't take it and sell it."

He shook his head, "I wouldn't do that. It's someone else's. I can't sell someone's belongings."

She smiled a little and knelt down next to him. She liked his honesty, "I'm Elizaveta, Roderich's wife."

Matthew nodded, "I'm Matthew."

"Were you one of his students?"

"I was. He didn't know it though. He always forgot my name, and called me by my brother's name."

"Oh, that's a shame. He was a great man," she reached out and ghosted her fingers over his name, "If he wasn't I wouldn't have married him," she chuckled a bit.

Matthew sighed, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Elizaveta sighed also, "It's alright, I just hoped that they would catch whoever killed him. But they gave up too soon," she frowned slightly, "If I ever find whoever murdered him I'm going to make that fucker dig his own grave then shoot him."

Matthew shrugged, "Yeah, I know I'd do the same if someone murdered my husband."

She smiled a little, "Well, I should get going. I think the Vargas family is coming over to my house. So I have to cook dinner."

"Vargas? As in Feliciano and Lovino Vargas?"

She nodded, "You go to school with them?"

"Yeah, they're in my world literature class."

"Oh, I know you might think its weird, having students over for dinner. But I've known their family for years. I used to babysit Feliciano when he was little."

"Oh, okay then."

"Well..." she stood up, "Maybe I'll see you around Matthew."

"Maybe."

She walked out of the cemetery and when she was out of view Matthew looked back at the grave marker and sighed a little.

_'She's really nice,'_ he thought, _'it may seem horrible to think but... I'm almost sorry I killed Roderich.' _He stood up and walked out of the graveyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter is short. PLEASE REVIEW! IT MIGHT KEEP ME WRITING THIS!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**So ... I'm finally figuring out how to continue this! I actually have a plan! :D YUSSSS! So I had like a short time to finish this up and sorry if there are typos that I read over and didn't notice. The keyboard I'm typing on is majorly stupid. -.- SO ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Elizaveta placed the pasta on the plates and brought them to the table. She smiled at Feliciano who immediately dug in and Lovino who sat with his arms crossed muttering something about tomatoes.<p>

"So who's your new world literature teacher?" she asked.

Feli wiped some sauce off of his chin with a napkin and smiled, "His name is Mr. Henrique! He's kind of mean but he's funny!"

Lovino pushed some pasta around his plate with his fork, "He's an asshole. Damn bastard."

Elizaveta frowned," Lovi, that's no way to talk about people!"

"My name isn't fucking Lovi! It's Lovino…"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, Lovino. It's still no way to talk about people."

"Well it's true."

"What makes him mean?"

Feliciano shrugged, "He calls people mean nicknames. He called Arthur eyebrows even though he clearly didn't like it. And he calls Feliks fruitcake."

Liz choked on a gulp of wine, "He what?"

"He calls him fruitcake. What does that mean? Because Feliks always tells him not to hate."

Lovino hit Feli in the back of the head, "You seriously don't know what it means? I thought you were joking when you asked me!"

Elizaveta threw a dark glance at Lovino, "Don't hit your brother!" she looked back at the other Italian, "It means nothing. But he could get fired for calling a student that. Poor kid."

Feli shrugged and ate the rest of his pasta.

When the Italians left she cleaned everything up. When she finished she slowly trudged up the steps to get ready for bed. When she got to the top of the stairs she glanced at a picture frame on the wall. It was a picture of her and Roderich on their wedding day. She frowned slightly and looked away. She could barely go on knowing her husband isn't alive.

When she got into her pajamas she heard a crash outside her room door. She jumped but stayed still for a few minutes to try and listen closer, just in case someone had broken into her house.

When she heard nothing else she opened a drawer to her dresser and pulled out a pocket knife. She carefully opened the door and quietly walked down the hall with the blade in hand. The only thing she noticed wrong was the frame that held her wedding picture on the floor and against the wall.

She quickly picked it up and stared at the broken glass. The large shards made an _M_ shape over the two of them. She sighed and looked at the back to see if the string on the back ripped. But it was whole. She looked at the nail in the wall and softly touched it.

"It probably just slipped off the nail, it is a little bent," she muttered to herself. She carried the frame back to her room and set it on the dresser and climbed into bed. Even though she knew what caused the crashing noise in her home she was still afraid. She felt as if someone was in her house and she felt like they were watching her.

She quickly glanced around but saw nothing in her bedroom, only shadows. Sometimes, she would look deeper into the shadows to see if someone could be hiding there. After about an hour of being paranoid she mentally slapped herself for being so suspicious.

When she finally got to sleep images danced around in her head. Roderich, herself, and burning lavender eyes.

**A week later**

Nightmares kept haunting Liz. And even though it was a strange thing they were always about Roderich and Matthew. She checked everywhere on the internet as to why she might be having nightmares about Matthew. They met each other in a cemetery and talked for no more than five minutes. She got tired of trying to word her question correctly on Google and just searched a dream dictionary.

Which was as helpful as Google.

She slammed her laptop shut and set it on the table.

She laid back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, her head and eyes hurt from staring at the computer screen for so long. She placed her cool hand on her head and shut her eyes.

"Roderich… I need you here with me," she softly said.

**Meanwhile, with Matthew**

As badly as Matthew wanted to leave his house, he was afraid to. He was afraid he'd run into Ivan or something. He felt so bad for rejecting the Russian. But it was the truth. He liked Ivan, he just didn't _love _him.

"Dammit!" he yelled at his wall, "I left a week ago to go to a cemetery but I can't go outside to just walk around? What the hell is wrong with me?"

He grabbed his hoodie and threw it on and opened the door to see Ivan standing there with his fist in the air, ready to knock.

"Hey Matthew!"

Mattie blinked, "Uh… hi."

"So want to hang out?"

Matthew sighed, "Um… I can't. I'm going to Gilbert's now," he lied.

The Russian frowned slightly, "Oh. I see. So, I'll see you around I guess," he quickly turned around and started walking off the lot.

The Canadian felt guilty, "We can hang out later if you want! I mean later this week."

"No. It's okay. You've got things to do, da?" he kept walking

Matthew nodded slowly and shut the door behind him and walked in the opposite direction of Ivan. Hoping that would keep them from running into each other. He got to Gil's house and reached underneath the mat for the not-so-secret key and walked inside.

He heard the T.V blaring in the other room and he knew it was Gilbert. Ludwig doesn't turn the volume up over twenty-five.

He silently walked to the living room and saw Gilbert watching cartoons and eating ice cream.

Matthew smiled a little and walked towards him and sat next to him on the couch.

Gilbert jumped when he noticed Matthew, "Ah! How the fuck did you get into my house?"

"Remember the key underneath your doormat? And do you remember that you showed it to me and told me I could use it anytime?"

He slowly nodded.

"So… my answer is the key."

Gilbert smirked a little, "I see. Damn, sorry Mattie. You scared the shit out of me."

Matthew chuckled a little and sat next to Gil. He looked at the T.V and noticed he was watching_ Tom and Jerry_. He watched as Tom picked up a baseball bat and started trying to hit Jerry with it. His eyes widened a bit. Instead of a bat Matthew saw a hockey stick. He felt his throat swell up and he clenched his stomach. Hot acid creeped up the back of his throat and he quickly got up and ran to the washroom where he knelt down next to the toilet and threw up. The burning bile hit the water and Matthew's mouth stung. Even after he felt as if nothing was there he still vomited and after a bit of an empty feeling he felt like is insides were going to rush up as well.

When he was done he leaned back and sat on the floor, clenching his knees to his chest.

"Matthew?" he heard a voice call, "Are you alright?"

Matthew couldn't help but feel dizzy as he tried to stand up. He wobbled over and gripped the sink for support. He was about to turn the water on but he stared at the faucet for a bit. He remembered the feeling of ripping the sink head off and beating Sadiq to death with it.

Then he was paralyzed. He couldn't move. He just stared at the sink. He felt like throwing up again. But he had nothing left in his stomach.

He felt a warm hand rub his back and he quickly turned around to see a frightened Gilbert.

"Matthew, is everything alright?"

The Canadian looked down at his feet and felt warm tears form behind his eyes. He shook his head and managed to choke out, "I—I don't know."

Gilbert frowned a little and grabbed his hand, leading him to the kitchen. He softly sighed, "Here, I'll get you something to eat since you probably have an empty stomach now."

Matthew slowly nodded and sat down in a chair.

"How do you feel about instant ramen?"

He shrugged, "Anything's fine with me."

Gilbert added water to the cup and put it in the microwave. When he set the time he sat in a chair next to Matthew, "What's upsetting you so much?"

Matthew frowned, "Nothing, it's just that I might have a cold or something."

The Prussian rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure. And watching _Tom and Jerry_ made you realize it? No, seriously. What's wrong?"

"Um… why did you say you hate Ivan again?"

Gilbert shrugged, "Um… only because he's a psychopath murderer!"

Matthew's stomach boiled up, and he knew he would vomit again if he had anything left in him, "S—so you're saying you hate him because he's a murderer?"

Gilbert nodded.

"That's the only reason?"

Another nod.

_'Oh god,'_ Matthew thought, _'I'm a murderer! What if Gilbert finds out? He's going to hate me! Ah, DAMN IT!'_ He wanted to punch something.

The microwave beeped and Gilbert quickly got up and took the cup out of the microwave and gave it to Matthew who quickly sipped the broth. Gil watched him and tried to catch a glimpse of his eyes. They seemed darker than usual. As if something was lingering in there. Well, who the hell was he kidding? The only thing that _could_ be in his eyes were hatred and sadness. He felt a little guilty.

Matthew stared at the cup of ramen. He watched the steam swirl up from the cup in strange swirls and patterns, "But what if it was for a good reason?"

"What good reason could there possible be? This isn't _Death Note_ where the guy is murdering criminals!"

"But…"

"Ivan murdered an innocent person! There is no reason he should've killed him."

Matthew wanted to scream and rip his hair out. He couldn't stand the way Gilbert was talking to him like he was some sort of child. He quickly stood and started yelling, "BUT YAO WANTED TO DIE!"

Gil sat back in his chair and his facial expression made it clear he was shocked. Not because of the sudden outburst. But because Matthew just proved him right.

* * *

><p><strong>I was really self consious about the ending of this chapter. So self concious I asked a girl who I barely talk to if she would read it over for me. Only the last few paragraphs. I finished writing this in school! :D Yay for finishing a chapter after taking my math placement test! ^_^ SO REVIEW!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel like this chapter is so late. :P So yus, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Peter Kirkland sat in the corner of his room weeping. He tried to back up further, hoping the wall would swallow him to hide him. He pressed harder into the wall each time his father banged on the door. He could hear his father screaming on the other side.<p>

"You bloody git open this fucking door! Peter Kirkland if you don't let me in right now I will end you!"

This made Peter want to scream and cry even harder. His father had just threatened to kill him.

_"Arthur please!"_ his thoughts screamed, _"I know you're somewhere! Please, help me! I know you're dead but please try to do something! Distraction! Anything! I just don't want to die!"_

Soon the banging slowed and then stopped, and then his father yelped, "Ah! Peter! Help me!" he choked out, "P—please!" his voice sounded strained. It sounded like he was having trouble talking.

Peter cautiously walked towards the door and unlocked it. He slowly opened it and saw a horrifying scene. His father was clawing at his throat as if he were trying to rip something away from it. Then his dad's whole body went limp and he fell to the floor.

When Peter saw the man's body wasn't moving at all he slowly and cautiously walked towards him and crouched next to him. He lifted his father's wrist and dropped it, it was completely limp. After a few seconds he lifted the wrist again and held his three forefingers to it and immediately dropped it when he felt no pulse. He rushed to the phone and called an ambulance.

_"Thank you Arthur,"_ he thought to himself as he was talking to the operator, _"Thank you for saving me."_

**Meanwhile with Matthew**

Matthew sat on a park bench and stared at his feet. He had left Gilbert's house a short while ago and didn't want to go home at all. When he looked over at a playground he saw a few kids running and playing on it. And he soon saw a rather gloomy looking Peter sitting on a bench near the play area. Matthew got up and walked over to the kid and sat next to him.

"Hello Peter!"

"Hey," he muttered.

Matthew pouted, "What's wrong?"

He shrugged, "Nothing."

"Something is obviously wrong. I'm sure you'd usually be happy to be at a playground. You can tell me. What's the matter?"

Peter shook his head, "Nothing. It's just something I probably shouldn't tell anyone. Not even you."

"A secret? I'm sure it's not as bad as secrets that some other people keep. And I can keep it. Don't worry," he smiled slightly.

Peter nodded and stood up, "Follow me. It has to be where no one can hear us."

Matthew slowly nodded and followed Peter around the edge of one of the recreation centers in the park. Peter sat down on the ground and so did Matthew. The boy looked around to make sure no one was around before speaking. Well, whispering.

"So you know my father?"

Matthew nodded.

Peter had tears coming to his eyes, "He's dead. And I think I killed him. Or at least Arthur did. I don't know."

Matthew chuckled, "Don't be silly Peter! Arthur is dead. He couldn't have murdered anyone!"

"No!" he began speaking quickly, "My father was trying to get inside my room. And he threatened to kill me. So I prayed, I prayed for Arthur to help me. Even though I knew he was dead I prayed that he would at least send a small distraction. I heard my father yell for my help on the other side of the door and I opened it and he was being strangled. I didn't see who was choking him but he died! It's not a coincidence. I was praying for Arthur to help me and he did, by killing my father."

Matthew was wide-eyed. He was shocked. Arthur was dead but his spirit seemed to be lingering around. If you could say that. But in a way he was grateful that Peter's father was dead. Then Peter wouldn't have to live with such an abusive man. He could live pain free now.

But then a small prick of jealousy stabbed at his insides. He began wishing that he was the one to kill Mr. Kirkland. He was a horrible man and after all, Matthew was close to ending him anyways. And maybe if he was the one who did it some people would even thank him, for finishing the abusive man's life. It might've even been the only one he killed deserving of a thanks. He sighed and nodded slowly, "I'm glad Arthur helped you," was all he could really say on the matter. He couldn't really try to convince Peter that Arthur couldn't have helped him because he was dead. Arthur may have somehow helped him. But he was afraid to say anything else about the Brit because he feared Arthur was there with them at the moment.

**Meanwhile with Elizaveta**

Elizaveta was washing the dishes and frowned slightly when she noticed the water was much soapier than other times. She didn't even put that much in, she only had a plate and a fork anyways. She reached inside the water and began to search for the fork when she felt something sharp on her finger. Her hand shot out of the water and she looked at her finger.

"Ouch," she muttered at her bloodied finger. She didn't know what could have done it unless the plate broke inside the sink or something. Which was impossible because every bit of the plate was intact when she started washing. And it couldn't have been a fork because a fork couldn't really cut your finger that deep.

She began to drain the sink to skip the soaking and she raised an eyebrow when she saw a sharp knife at the bottom of the sink. She picked it up by the handle and tried to think of what she would need this knife for. She couldn't think of anything.

She turned the utensil in her hand and was about to turn on the water to rinse it but something caught her eye. Two large bubbles were next to each other on the blade and instead of seeing the reflection of herself when looking into them she saw a blonde with lavender eyes looking back at her. She shrieked and dropped it back into the sink.

She was almost positive that she was going crazy. She was hallucinating. There was no other explanation for seeing that. She chuckled to herself, "Maybe I should check myself into the loony bin."

After she said that she heard a small thump upstairs. She quickly finished rinsing all the dishes and slowly walked up the stairs to see what could have fallen. What she saw made her raise an eyebrow. The picture she had put on her dresser, the one of her and Roderich at the wedding, fell off the dresser.

"Damn it!" she said to herself, "I just replaced this frame yesterday! It was nice too," she examined the frame and frowned. Once again, the glass was cracked. Leaving a large zigzag line across the whole glass, "Fuck! I guess I should just keep this picture out of a frame or something. No matter what I put it in breaks!"

She sighed sadly and set the frame on the dresser again. She looked at her wounded finger and rolled her eyes, "Damn knife. Where the hell did it even come from?" she muttered while walking to the bathroom. She washed it off and put medicine on it, after that she put a small Band-aid over it.

**Later that day**

Elizaveta knocked on the door of the Vargas house. She wanted to get out of her house to do something that didn't involve visiting Roderich's grave. Mainly, the home was making her feel like a lunatic.

She smiled when a hyper Italian answered the door and behind him a short boy with raven black hair that she didn't recognize stood behind him.

"Hello Liz!" Feliciano greeted.

"Hey Feli! Um... I see you have company?" she pointed to the black haired boy.

He giggled, "His name is Kiku! We were just hanging out today because Ludwig couldn't," he pouted slightly but smiled wide again, "Are you here to see my grandpa?"

She shrugged, "I wasn't meaning to drop by unexpectedly but I just had to get out of my house! That place is making me crazy!"

Feli nodded, "Would you like to come in? How does your house make you feel crazy? Would you like to stay for dinner? Our grandpa is making pizza."

She chuckled and walked inside the home, "I don't want to make an intrusion! I'll just go home when you guys are about to eat," she followed Feli to the living room where she sat on the couch, "So how are you Feli?"

He smiled and sat next to her, "I'm good! How does your house make you feel crazy?" he was still trying to figure out the answer to that question.

She shrugged slightly and sighed, "Well, my pictures seem to be falling a lot and I keep having nightmares about someone I met in the cemetery."

"Who'd you meet?"

She smiled, "I heard he's in your world literature class? His name is Matthew Williams?"

"Who?"

She chuckled, "Matthew Williams. He has long blonde hair and wears glasses."

"Oh right! Alfred's twin! What kind of nightmares?"

She looked down sadly, "The first nightmare I had of him was about when I was having a picnic with Roderich in the park. Then he showed up and the whole sky went dark. I looked at him and his eyes stood out, they were like glowing. And he was covered in blood. He was running straight towards us with this look on his face. He looked angry and upset and panicked and he sat right in front of us and stared at Roderich. Like, he just stared like some sort of creep before he just randomly disappeared. When I looked back at Roderich, he was dead."

Feliciano had a look of terror stretch across his face, "That's so scary!"

She nodded, "It really was."

Feli sighed and stood up, "I'm sorry but I have to use the bathroom now!" he ran down the hall.

Liz chuckled and glanced at Kiku who had a worried look on his face. She raised an eyebrow, "Kiku? What's wrong?"

He looked down and sighed before looking back up at her and into her eyes, "Do you think that dream was a sign of some sort?"

She shrugged.

"Do you think that dream was some sort of sign that maybe Matthew-kun murdered Roderich?"

She shook her head, "It couldn't have been Matthew. He's just a kid."

He frowned nodded, "It's difficult to think he may have since he's so shy and quiet. And since he's a kid. But you seem to have no idea what some people could be capable of."

She sighed, "I know exactly what people are capable of. But it can't be Matthew, he's a teenager. And I know he didn't do it for a fact because whoever killed my husband has a twisted mind! Matthew seemed perfectly normal when I met him."

Kiku shrugged, "He might seem that way but you could never know."

Feliciano skipped back in the room and sat next to Elizaveta, "I think you should stay for dinner!"

She slowly nodded thinking about what Kiku said. He was completely right about never knowing who could do certain things and who could be capable of certain things. But Matthew couldn't be the one to do it. He was just so kind. Kind enough to bury Roderich's ring at his grave when he found it.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like the ending of this chapter was a little weak... BUT PREASE REVIEW!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Matthew walked into his home and into the living room to see Alfred and Kiku playing video games. He didn't know what they were playing but he did know that it was one of the many war games that Alfred owned.

Alfred seemed pretty pissed off because Kiku was evidently beating him.

"How the fuck do you do that? Even_ I_ haven't unlocked that achievement! Ah! What the fuck!"

"Please calm down Alfred-kun. It's just a game."

Alfred sighed loudly and paused it, "It's a stupid game anyways," he pouted and took the disk out of the player.

Kiku smiled slightly, watching him.

"I'm home!" Matthew announced.

Alfred nodded, "Yeah cool. Did you pick up some lunch?"

Matthew shook his head, "Should I have?"

Alfred shook his head, "No, it's fine. I'll pick some up with Kiku later," he threw a grin in Kiku's direction who blushed a little.

Matthew nodded and walked to his room. When he got inside he sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

Could Arthur really have killed Mr. Kirkland? Yes, Arthur was dead but that doesn't mean something of him couldn't be lingering around somewhere. He clenched his fists tight, he wanted Arthur gone completely. He didn't even want his spirit lingering around. If his spirit could kill someone his spirit could probably turn him in. He didn't want that. Not in the least.

Someone knocked on his door and slowly opened it. Kiku's head cautiously poked in.

"Matthew-kun? Can we talk?"

He nodded, "Yeah, absolutely!"

Kiku slowly walked in and stood in front of him. He bit his lip, "I have a question for you."

Matthew motioned for him to go ahead.

"Y—you know Mr. Edelstein?"

Matthew tensed up, "Yeah."

"Please tell me if I'm wrong but I got the idea somewhere that you had something to do with the murder."

Matthew chuckled, "Of course not! Where did you even hear that?"

He shook his head, "No where. But are you sure? Were you even there in the building at the time? I'm just curious to know. That's all."

Matthew's fist clenched tighter, he was getting extremely annoyed, "No! I had nothing to do with anything!"

Kiku stepped back, "I—I understand," he whispered as he turned to walk out. He didn't believe Matthew. To him, it was obvious he was lying. He gasped when he felt a pair of hands pull him down. He looked up at Matthew in terror.

Matthew sat on top of Kiku and gripped his throat tight, he dragged him to the corner of his room near the nightstand.

"I have a question for you now," Matthew said through clenched teeth.

Kiku's eyes were wide and he tried to breathe in, "W—what?"

A twisted smirk spread across his face as he reached into a drawer and pulled out his Swiss army knife, "How many veins can I cut open before you bleed out and die?"

Kiku gasped and struggled underneath him. He tried to push him off but Matthew grabbed his arm and looked at the Japanese boy's hand. He stared at the small blue vein before pressing the tip of the knife into the skin until it broke. When the skin did break he dragged the knife through it.

Kiku would have screamed if he had enough air in his lungs, but Matthew's grip seemed to tighten.

Matthew stopped and pulled the knife out of his skin. He smiled at the small veins in his fingers. He slowly used the blade to slice them open and chuckled at the amount of blood that was being pumped through the cuts.

Tears started forming in the corners of Kiku's eyes and they fell down the sides of his face. Why was Matthew doing this to him?

Matthew stopped for a second and smiled childishly. He lifted the knife up to his own mouth and licked some of the blood off of the blade.

Kiku gasped, "W—why are you doing this?"

The Canadian scowled, "You think I'm stupid? I know you didn't believe me when I told you I wasn't involved in the murder!" he let go of Kiku's arm and held Kiku's throat again," "Well Kiku, I _was_ involved in the murder. In fact I was the one who killed him!" he sighed sadly, "That man was a pain in the ass."

Kiku struggled again and started bawling, "Please," he choked out, "Please, don't kill me. Let me go!"

Matthew shrugged, "I would but I already told you that I killed him. That means you're probably going to turn me in huh? Plus, I'm having too much fun!"

Kiku sobbed but they were slightly muffled by the grip on his throat.

"Stop crying!" Matthew whispered angrily through clenched teeth.

Kiku's hand was still bleeding and he tried to move it but it hurt too much. And he winced when he felt the now warm blade against his wrist. He was too tired to count the number of gashes Matthew started making on his wrist. When the slashes finally slowed down he felt the blade slice upwards, up his vein, and it stopped at the elbow. He flinched and his wide eyes were starting to sag.

Matthew slapped him and Kiku's eyes widened again.

Matthew only did that to keep him awake, so he could feel the pain consciously.

Matthew let go of his throat and lifted his chin upwards. He made a small incision in Kiku's throat, on the Adam's apple. Then he made minor and small cuts downwards and to the middle of the collarbone. It almost looked like a paper with the small lines that you have to cut along.

Matthew raised the knife above his head quickly brought it down to his jugular. Matthew pushed the knife in far enough so the knife was handle-deep. Kiku coughed and tried to breathe. He couldn't scream, he didn't know what else to do.

Matthew would have tried to being the knife straight through but it was too tough. So he used a sawing motion to bring the knife down and he followed the lines to the middle of the collar bone. When Kiku stopped squirming underneath him he brought the knife out of his throat and quickly rushed to the bathroom, leaving the corpse on the floor in his room.

He washed the knife and his hands which were covered in blood. He wanted to cry, he just killed another person. He has to stop all this madness. But Kiku would have turned him in. He didn't want that. No one wanted that. When he walked out of the washroom he saw Alfred walking up the stairs and heading towards Matthew's room.

The Canadian quickly rushed over to Alfred and stood in front of him, "Hey Alfred."

"Hey have you seen Kiku? I thought he came up here."

Matthew shook his head, "No, I could've sworn he left. He came up here and then said he was going home."

Alfred sighed, "That dudes like a ninja or something," he started walking back down the stairs, "Whatever I'm going out to walk to that one Italian restaurant."

"Okay! Have fun!"

When he heard the door close he walked back into his room and stared at the dead body. He quickly walked down the hallway and began searching through a storage closet. He searched through a bunch of sports equipment Alfred doesn't use anymore until he found what he was looking for. A large bag that held a tent inside that his family would use for camping trips.

He dragged the bag out into the hallway and opened it. He took out all the materials and poles until the bag was empty. It seemed big enough.

He carried the bag into the room and carefully stuffed Kiku's corpse into the large bag. When he finally got the body inside he grunted as he lifted the bag and carried it through the house. When he got to the door that led to the garage he put the bag down and walked inside. He looked at the car and unlocked it, he opened the trunk and brought the dead man over and stuffed him inside the trunk.

He quickly drove off to Gilbert's house.

When he pulled around to the back he checked to see if anyone was outside watching him. There was no one so he quickly walked around the car and pulled the bag out. Matthew ran as fast as he could, carrying the bag into the woods behind Gilbert's house. When he was deep enough so that no one would see him he dropped the bag and started dragging it along the ground. He remembered the spot Gilbert showed him. The giant hole in the ground.

He trudged through the trees until the area started getting familiar and he soon came to the giant gap. He looked down the dark hole before unzipping the bag and dumping Kiku's body.

After around a minute he heard the thump and Matthew sighed in relief. At least no one would find out he killed Kiku. He just had to mop up the blood in the hardwood floor and he'd be done.

There can't possibly be any more evidence.

* * *

><p><strong>well... that was fun to write! :D<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is so late! I'm sorry! My laptop stopped working and I was waiting to get it fixed and the beginning of this chapter was saved to it and I forgot to put it onto my USB and it was all messed up! DX So I wrote this at 1:30 AM and finished around 2. Don't hate me if it's terrible! I tried and I felt like I _had_ to post something! So enjoy please!**

* * *

><p>Matthew struggled against the restraints. They were tied so tight it almost felt like they were cutting into his skin. His heart raced in his chest, wondering what sort of torture he would be put through next. The coolness of the back of the metal chair seeped through his clothes and somewhat soothed him. He instantly looked at his knees as he heard footsteps.<p>

The large door creaked open and he felt a hand grip his chin tight, lifting his head up to look into the murky lavender eyes. The man looked just like him, long blonde hair and the violet eyes, with a random curl sticking out.

"Oh…" the look-a-like murmured, with a hint of sympathy, "Just look at you!" he suddenly let go of Matthew which caused his head to drop roughly. The doppelganger circled him twice, then stopped behind him. He grabbed his wrist and lifted it so Matt's arm was twisting in an unpleasant direction, "And look at what you've done!"

Matthew whimpered and the look-a-like dropped his hands then moved back to the front holding his fingers in front of his face for him to look at the blood, "You're pathetic! It's almost hilarious!"

"P-please," Matthew used his energy to say, "Please leave me alone."

The twin laughed loudly, piercingly, "Why would I do that? After all that _you_ have done!"

"I didn't do anything!" he cried, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Well, that's the response you'll usually hear from a murderer," he said casually. But the words cut through Matthew like a knife.

"I'm not a murderer!" he said through grit teeth.

"Oh of course you aren't! Just ask, Roderich, Arthur's father, Arthur, Sadiq, and Kiku."

"I didn't kill Mr. Kirkland!"

"You _almost_ did! Plus, if you haven't murdered Arthur then the father's death would have never even happened!"

Tears formed in the corners of Matthew's eyes, "Please… just let me go!"

The look-a-like slapped Matthew's cheek forcefully, then chuckled darkly, "Oh Mattie… Matt, Matthew, Birdie…"

Matthew winced at the name Gilbert originally gave him. It reminded him too much of the love the Prussian showered him with, and it made him think of the anger if Gil had found out that Matthew was… well a murderer.

"Oh right!" the double sang, "I almost forgot to mention Gilbert! He knows Matthew! He knows you're a murderer! He's just afraid to say anything!"

"Shut up!" Matthew screamed, "Gilbert would never be afraid of me!"

"That's what you think! You're a killer Matthew! You've been responsible for the death of many people!"

"Shut up!" Matthew said a little quieter.

The doppelganger giggled, as if his sanity was lost. He lifted Matthew's chin so his neck was completely exposed and he was forced to look into his eyes.

"Matthew…" the twin cooed, while pressing something sharp and cool into the Canadians jugular, "You know you can tell yourself anything and believe it right?"

The sharpness made Matthew wince and tears began to stream down his face, "Please! Stop this!"

The look-a-like ignored his plea and leaned in closer, his eyes burning into Matthew's before moving his head so his lips were at his ear. He began whispering, "Goodnight Matthew."

There was a shock of pain that shot through Matthew's body as the knife the other Matthew was wielding sliced through his flesh.

**In the morning**

Matthew shot up in his bed and his hands flew to his throat. His breathing slowed as he glanced around his room and he began to realize, _'Just a dream,'_ he thought,_ 'Thank the lord.'_

He threw the covers off and stood, stretching for a few minutes then walking to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed the cool water onto his face. When he dried himself he looked at his reflection. His skin was a bit pale, paler than usual, and his eyes wandered to his reflection's. His usually bright lavender eyes had sunk into a deep, murky, violet that almost scared him. He glanced away from the mirror and stood there, wondering what could have happened to him.

He walked out of the bathroom, bumping into Alfred.

"Hey dude! The freak was here to see you a few minutes ago but he went home when I told him you were sleeping!"

"Oh! You could have woken me up."

"Oh… well sorry! Jeez Mattie! You don't have to get all angry!"

"I'm not angry. I'm just tired!"

"Oh, well you sound angry!"

"I'm tired!" Matthew said as he began walking to his room to get changed.

After he did he put his hoodie on and walked to Gil's. He knocked on the door and a blonde opened the door with a happy brunette clinging to his arm.

"Hello Matthew!" Feliciano beamed.

"Hey, is Gilbert here?"

"In his room," Ludwig deadpanned before walking away, leaving the door open for Matthew. Matt shut the door and walked up the stairs and knocked on Gilbert's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Matthew."

"Come in Birdie!"

Matthew opened the door and walked into the room, seeing a bored Gil with a yellow canary in his finger. The bird chirped and flew into Matthew's hair, beginning to make a nest.

"So what's up? You came over earlier?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah. Um, I was wondering something."

"Yeah?"

Gilbert shrugged, "Nevermind. It's stupid."

"No really!" Matthew smiled slightly, or at least tried to. He felt almost incapable of smiling, it didn't feel right when he tried.

"Nothing. Just please, leave it alone."

The Canadian raised an eyebrow then nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Gil smiled but it seemed forced, "It was just something stupid."

"Okay then…" Matthew looked to the side. Trying not to look into the albino's eyes. Something was bothering his boyfriend. And it was bothering him.

Their conversations that day seemed distant. They were both somewhere that wasn't Earth. In their own worlds you could say. And the worlds were completely different. Matthew couldn't help but feel like a fraud when he tried smiling, and Gilbert looked like a fraud when he did.

At least they seemed to have something in common that day.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW SO MY CONFIDENCE CAN BE EITHER BOOSTED OR LOWERED DRAMATICALLY!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**So here is the next chapter guys! I know it's probably not good but I feel that way about this whole story. But um... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Feliciano hummed and skipped around Ludwig's house, "Luddy~" he sang as the German walked into the room. He hopped over to him and clung to Ludwig, who was a bit surprised at the Italian's presence.<p>

"How did you get in the house?" he asked wondering if Gilbert had left and forgot to lock the door. Either that or the peppy Feliciano had found the spare key under the doormat.

Feliciano giggled, "Door was unlocked~" that confirmed Ludwig's suspicions. He would have to talk to Gilbert about the door. Someday it won't just be Feliciano, it could be a robber or a murderer, "Hey is that Matthew outside?" the brunette skipped over to the window, "I think he has a tent! Is he going camping?" he turned to Ludwig and grinned.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" Ludwig asked seriously.

Feliciano pouted, "Come with me then!" he whined.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "How about you go ask him and then I stay here and make food in case he wants it."

Feli sighed, "Fine then," he walked out the back door and ran out to the back woods to find Matthew dragging the bag around. He stayed quiet, hoping to surprise him when he turned around. But Matthew was running pretty quickly. Feliciano kept walking silently, trying to keep the young Canadian in sight. When they got quite far in he saw Matthew unzip the bag, the Italian hid behind a tree, ready to attack hug him at any second.

But he hesitated when he saw what he pulled out of the bag. Or who he pulled out of the bag. He backed up against another tree and watched him dump the body into a random hole in the ground. He was just able to make out Kiku's features.

He ran out of the woods and back to the house, he didn't know how to tell anyone about what he just saw. He stayed quiet.

**The Next Day**

Feliciano didn't know what he felt eating away at him. He was sitting by Ludwig, clinging to him. Was it guilt that was eating away at him? Well he wasn't the one who was getting rid of Kiku's body. Kiku, his best friend.

Feliciano felt angry.

The doorbell rang which caused him to flinch. He followed Ludwig to the door, still clinging to his arm. He smiled at Matthew, acting like he didn't see anything yesterday, "Hello Matthew!" Feliciano smiled and it may have appeared real because Matthew didn't pay too much attention.

"Hey, is Gilbert here?" he asked, he looked a little worried and tired.

"In his room," Ludwig stated and walked away with Feliciano. He left the door open for Matthew which soon closed, showing Matt had walked inside.

Feliciano shot a glare in Matthew's direction but the seemingly innocent Canadian had already headed up the stairs to go and talk to Gilbert.

When Ludwig and him got back to the living room he couldn't take it anymore, "Ludwig?"

"Yeah?" he sat on the couch and looked at the brunette.

Feliciano had tears threatening to fall, "M-Matthew did something bad."

Ludwig rolled his eyes, he knew that Matthew was a very nice person and would never do anything that was bad. Unless skipping class with Gilbert counted as bad. Then Matthew had done that tons of times throughout the year.

"Don't roll your eyes!" Feliciano whined, "Matthew killed Kiku!"

Ludwig frowned, "No, he didn't."

"Yes he did! When I followed him yesterday I saw him dump Kiku's body in this ditch thing!"

Ludwig shook his head. Clearly, he was making up stories because he was sure that Feli would have told him right away, "Feliciano it's not nice to make stories up like that. Matthew would never kill anybody, he's too nice and forgiving to do anything like that to anyone. The only time I've seen Matthew angry enough was during a hockey game."

"You don't understand! I saw it! I'll show you where he put Kiku!" tears were pouring out of his eyes. Why didn't Ludwig believe him? Before thinking he grabbed Ludwig's arm and used his strength to pull Ludwig. Ludwig soon gave up and just followed the crying Italian.

Maybe if Ludwig followed him and explained it couldn't have happened it would give him some kind of closure. Then they would visit Kiku after and have dinner with him and Feliciano would forget all about it and they would be alright. That's what would happen and everything would be okay.

They walked for a while before they came to a large hole and Ludwig pouted, "How did you find this?"

Feliciano was still crying, "I followed Matthew here! He came here and dumped the body! I swear I'm not making this up!"

Ludwig was beginning to doubt his doubts about Matthew. Maybe he really did do something, "No, come on. Let's go to Kiku's and I'll show you he's okay. You probably had a nightmare that you believed or something."

"No!" Feliciano screamed, "He's dead! Stop denying it! Believe me! I'm not insane!"

Ludwig backed up a bit, surprised at the outburst. He didn't know what to say. Matthew did act a bit strangely if he thought about it. Every smile the gentle Canadian gave seemed to have a hint of falseness now that he thought about it. It all seemed forced. But that couldn't be the only reason to believe that Matthew was a murderer. Maybe there were problems at home, maybe he was having trouble with Gilbert. But Gilbert would say something.

Ludwig was having bit of a conflict, he wanted to believe his little lover but it couldn't be true. He figured he would have to see Kiku's dead body himself, "I'm going to Kiku's. I'm going to show you that he's okay," he reached out to hold Feliciano's hand but he jumped back.

"No, I'm going to go talk to Matthew about it and report it! He was my best friend Ludwig! I can't just brush this off!" he turned and started walking away, towards the direction of the Beilschmidt house.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig jogged to catch up with the angry teen. It was strange seeing Feliciano angry. Usually that was his brother Lovino's job. Always pissy and swearing. Feliciano was the last person anyone would think would be upset in any way. He was always so happy.

"No!' Feliciano cried and sunk to the forest floor, "Why did it have to be Kiku?!" he sobbed.

_'If he's this upset it has to be true.'_ Ludwig thought, _'What am I thinking? Feliciano being angry like this proves that it is true.'_

**Later that day**

Feliciano had finally calmed down his tears. Well he was a bit calmer than before. He still had some rage bottled up and he wanted to scream. He decided he would go to Matthew's house and explain everything, scream a little, and since the Canadian had an understanding nature he would explain why he would have to report him.

He stood on the front steps and hesitated before knocking on the door. He had a bad feeling about this. When he finally gathered the courage to knock the door was opened a few minutes later and Matthew stood there, slightly surprised.

"Matthew," Feliciano began in a shaky voice and he thought his words over to try and sound intelligent, "I have reasons to believe that you murdered Kiku."

Matthew raised an eyebrow, this is the first time the Italian sounded extremely serious, "What? You've got to be kidding right?"

"No! He was my best friend and I saw you! I saw you put his body in that ditch!"

Matthew shook his head, "What are you talking about? Feliciano, come in and explain. Please."

The Italian backed up, "No. I don't trust you."

Matthew sighed in frustration, "Feliciano I don't know what you're going on about!"

"You dropped his body in a hole in the ground in the woods!"

Matthew rolled his eyes, "Are you on some medication? What hole?"

"In the woods!"

Matthew pouted, "Show me."

Feliciano nodded, "Fine," he started walking off the property.

Matthew followed close behind him, thinking angrily, _'What the fuck? How the hell would Feliciano know?! This kid is way too dumb to piece any of this together.'_

They kept walking and they walked into the woods when they got to Ludwig and Gilbert's house. Feliciano started crying while walking but he tried his best keeping his sobs quiet. Matthew noticed and patted his shoulder but the boy flinched and walked further ahead. The Canadian just followed.

They kept walking through trees, and Matthew gasped in false surprise when they got to the giant drop. Feliciano stopped and pointed.

"Don't act surprised! This is where you dumped him!"

Matthew shook his head, "I didn't even know this thing existed! Wow it's amazing!" he kicked a stone down and he managed to make his eyes widen when he finally heard the soft click the stone made on the rock bottom.

"Matthew, I'm going to have to tell the cops you did this. Do you understand?"

Matthew bit his lip, "No, you won't."

"Yes I will!"

Matthew growled and he was amazed at how angry he felt. He inched closer to Feliciano, "You and Kiku were close huh?"

"Yes! And you murdered him!"

Matthew huffed angrily and put a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you just join him then?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Feliciano barely had the time to flinch at the contact before he was shoved lightly. Feliciano stumbled and fell down. His eyes widened as everything moved in slow motion. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. Then everything sped up.

Matthew stood and peered over the edge waiting for a scream, but he was just as satisfied with the sickening splat when Feliciano landed on the bottom. That kid was too easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Why Matthew? Why'd you have to kill the innocent thing? He just missed his friend and wanted to turn you in so you can spend a lifetime in jail! Or death sentence? I have no idea how the system works... But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, I enjoy hearing your feedback!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm really bad at updating on a regular basis. With school and everything and other wonderful things on the internet I get distracted easily and work slowly. I'm sorry if it's late. And I'm super sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations. But I sorta like how this chapter is so idk :P Anyways, ENJOY I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR THE FAVORITES AND ALERTS IT'S REALLY GREAT.**

* * *

><p>Ludwig had cried.<p>

Ludwig Beilschmidt had actually _cried_ when he found out his little Feliciano had disappeared off the face of the earth for about a week now. The German knew he had to stay strong and not break into sobs but he could only hide behind a poker face for so long.

"West?" Gilbert slowly opened the bedroom door, "You okay Ludwig?" Gil was obviously worried about his little brother.

"I'm fine," he muttered, "I'm just thinking too much." He got up and pushed Gilbert out of the room, "Now that you know what the problem is, get out."

Gilbert pouted, "What's your problem West? He couldn't have gone far," he lied. He knew what happened to the Italian. And Matthew had gone way over the line this time. Well, he did pass that line a long time ago but he passed the second line by killing a very close friend of his. And Ludwig's boyfriend. Even though everyone knew they were together, Ludwig had always been a bit embarrassed being around the peppy Italian.

The door was shut and Gil stood there still waiting for an answer, although he may never get one. It was getting to be too much for the Prussian to handle. He had the option of confronting his boyfriend but there was a fifty percent chance Gilbert would get out alive. He realized another issue.

Gilbert shouldn't have to fear Matthew.

He loved him, he felt like nothing could ever change that. But it would be a problem if he had to worry about going somewhere private with Matthew and being able to get out alive. And as much as Gil hated it, the overwhelming emotion that made his heart flutter whenever he saw Matthew got in the way of his want—need to prove the Canadian's actions wrong. This issue was difficult.

But now that Matthew had killed his brother's _best friend_, something had to be done. Matthew went way too far and Gilbert was going to do something about it soon enough. No, right now. Something had to be done.

"I'm going to Mattie's!" he announced and he walked out of the house.

**At Matthew's**

Gilbert knocked impatiently on the door, he's been waiting for about ten minutes. He figured Alfred should at least be home. If there was anyone left that Alfred would hang out with it would be Ivan but when the American and the Russian start sharing opinions things could get really ugly.

"Gilbert?" Matthew walked up his front steps. He was a bit surprised to see the Prussian there. Gilbert hadn't come over to visit him in a while. Lately the only time they hung out was when Matthew went over to Gilbert's. The Canadian pouted a little, Gilbert seemed to stop coming over ever since Matthew freaked out and started strangling him. He would blame the little monster inside him but right now, he was the monster.

No, he couldn't think like that. He wasn't a monster. He couldn't be. It was everyone else's fault. It had to be.

"Hey, uh… where were you?"

Matthew shrugged, "I was out shopping," he held up a couple white plastic produce bags, "I went out to buy food because Alfred always forgets when I ask him to so we always end up eating at some random fast food place," he shuddered, "I never want to eat at another chain restaurant again."

Gilbert chuckled softly, "I get that, so um… we really need to talk."

Matthew nodded, "Sure, but can you help me put these things away?"

Gilbert nodded, "Yeah, of course."

Gilbert followed Matthew into the house. They walked to the kitchen and started to put away what Matthew had bought.

"I'll make some pancakes while you're here so can you leave the flour out?" Matthew said and he went into the fridge to get eggs. When he got all the necessary ingredients he dragged a stool over to the cabinet and climbed on top to get a pan from the top shelf, "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" he struggled getting the pan from the bottom of the stack. Why was it all the way at the bottom?

"I-I know what happened to everyone that's been disappearing." Gilbert replied shakily.

Matthew bit his lip and stopped trying to work the frying pan out, "What do you mean?"

Gilbert shook his head, "I know that you're part of it Matthew, and you really need to stop this madness! You can end up in jail!"

Matthew scowled and turned toward him, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't! I know everything, I saw you murdering Roderich! I saw you doing that twisted thing with the knife it was just… I was a witness!"

Matthew yanked the pan out from the bottom and pointed it at Gilbert, "If you were I would have seen you," he ignored all the other pots and pans that came crashing down, "I have no idea what you're talking about Gilbert," he growled, "You have no idea what you're saying."

Gilbert backed away a few steps, "Mattie…"

"No! Don't 'Mattie' me! I know what you're going to do! You're going to turn me in and be a hero because you're so fucking great. I can't believe you would do this to me! I love you so much and you turn me in?!"

"You killed innocent people!"

"If anything they're the ones that fucked me up! Why don't you just get out right now while you're still a little vague on information and tell everyone I'm a murder and turn this whole fucking town against me!"

"What are you talking about I'm not turning anyone again—"

"Just shut up!" Matthew yelled, "Shut up and get out!" his palms were getting sweaty and his heart racked inside his chest. What happened to him? "I—I don't want to."

"Matthew please! Just listen to reasoning!" Gilbert stepped over a little closer to the door, "We can settle this without screaming and yelling an arguing. Trust me that's the last thing I want to do. I love you too and I care about you! That's why I'm doing this! I can't watch this happen to you. Really, it hurts me. You have no idea. The best thing we can do it get you a psychiatrist and you can explain this to them and you don't have to kill people!"

See a therapist? See a psychiatrist? A shrink? Whatever you call them! Matthew didn't want help. He didn't need help. He had his own releases. Matthew's face turned red with rage and he tried to take a step forward, forgetting he was standing on a stool, he jumped at the unexpected fall and slipped on the tile floor, hitting the back of his head on the stool. He slid down further and his head smacked against the white tile. The shock racked through his body and he was knocked out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this was way too short. But I got this part down and things are flowing greatly. I LOVE YOU ALL.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Whoo. I've been distracted. I have so many projects and so much homework and so much internet and music and everything. But you know, I've been working on this in bits and pieces. Since my laptop is still burnt out I have to write this stuff on my family computer and it gets frustrating because my dad is always coming down and I don't want him to see this. So I'll just stop talking there are way too many words and I bet none of you read this anyways so why make half this thing the author's note when no one cares. So, I'm going to just get on with it here. Read on my loves!**

* * *

><p>Matthew whimpered softly and tried opening his eyes but it was too bright he just ended up squinting. He blinked till his eyes adjusted and got a better look around. The room was bright white and even though it looked clean it had a musty smell. He would've guessed he was in the hospital but he was lying on a hard tile floor.<p>

_'Where the hell-?'_ he glanced around more, trying to make more sense of where he was.

"I see you've finally woken up you little shit." The tone was harsh and Matthew quickly turned to see who the source of the voice was. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe it.

"S-s-sadiq?!"

"Yeah, whatever. I see you've finally decided to join us asshat," he waved his arm as if he were showcasing the room.

"Us? There's no one else here? Where the hell am I?" he squinted again, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Sadiq smirked, "The others are outside, well Roderich is in that one room going insane."

"Where am I?" Matthew demanded again.

The Turk shrugged, "Well you could call it Purgatory. It might seem like hell to you though. After all, everyone here is a victim of yours," he turned and opened up a door.

Matthew frowned, "That wasn't there before."

"Well you can't control this place now can you?"

"I guess not?"

Sadiq shrugged, "Let's go see Roderich. You have to see what you did to him.

Matthew gulped, "I think I'll pass," he softly said as he backed away. This couldn't be happening. He just had to wait till he woke up from this nightmare. He pinched his arm and winced. Nope, he isn't dreaming.

"Pass? We'll catch up to you eventually. We won't let you leave. We decided since you're young and still murdering that we take you now and show you all of this. It could guilt you into stopping you know. Plus, we don't need any more people here. We're well adjusted to each other," he shrugged, still smirking and grabbed Matthew's arm, "Now come on asswipe," he said as he pulled him through the door, "If you're out for a while longer you could end up joining us and no one here wants that."

Matthew was pulled outside and once again had to squint, making sure his eyes adjust to the sunlight. Everything looked so peaceful here, green grass and high trees. He glanced around more as Sadiq dragged him around and saw Feliciano running around, chasing an iridescent blue butterfly around. When the Italian saw Sadiq he ran up to him and handed him a pink flower.

"I was far out in the field today! And I found a huge garden! So I picked a bunch of flowers! I have a few more for Kiku and Roderich but I don't really know if Arthur would want them," he pouted a bit but it turned back into a cute grin, "We should all go out there! It's a little far and I know we shouldn't go too far but if we go together we'll be safe right?"

Sadiq sighed and looked at the flower, "Yes, we'll be safe if we're together. Just don't go any farther than those flowers okay?" he looked at Feliciano sternly.

Feliciano nodded, "Alright!" he turned and ran back out, probably going to find the butterfly.

Matthew frowned slightly, "What do you mean you'll be safe if you stick together?"

Sadiq shrugged, "If we go out too far, everything starts to disappear, almost like this world was never developed further than the trees and I guess that flower patch Feliciano found. Maybe it goes further but we're afraid we might get lost in the undeveloped part or we might disappear as well."

Matthew nodded, "I… I guess that makes sense."

Sadiq shook his head and kept walking, leading Matthew to a tall building that looked similar to a library, "Roderich is probably in here. You have to see what kind of mess you turned him into."

He pulled open the glass doors and motioned for Matt to walk inside. The whole building was dark, even the few light bulbs hanging from the high ceiling did absolutely nothing. From what you could see in the dim room gave a grim feeling. The hardwood floor creaked beneath their feet and there were silhouettes of furniture covered in white sheets. Despite the concerned look on Matthew's face, Sadiq kept moving to the next doors.

"Roderich is in here?" the Canadian asked in disbelief, "But it's still so… dirty. I would've expected it to at least be nice looking."

Sadiq turned around rapidly, "You shut your mouth!" he shouted, "This place is the home of homes! Our _homes _are here!"

Matthew nodded, "R-right… Sorry."

Sadiq grabbed the shorter boy's arm and pulled him through the other set of doors.

The next room was very house-like. There was a living room with two couches and a television to their right and in the corner of the room had a piano. Sadiq pulled him into a kitchen-like setting and on the walls there were pictures of a very familiar couple. Elizaveta and Roderich. In the kitchen, Roderich was pacing around frantically and jumped when he saw Matthew and Sadiq.

His eyes widened in fear and he backed away, "M-Matthew… I um…" he stood up straighter and put on a poker face, "I see you've finally decided to join us."

Sadiq rolled his eyes, "He's not dead Roderich. He's just passed out. But we have less than an hour before we have to wake him up or he could die. And I know you of all people don't want that."

Roderich shrugged and glanced to the side, "He's not ruining this place for me either."

Matthew pouted slightly, "You're the one who caused me to snap."

Roderich glared at him, "It wasn't just me! It was everyone else!"

"You forgot who I was constantly!"

Roderich shrugged, "I only actually confused you and Alfred a couple times. The other times I was over exaggerating and I liked your reactions! You should be able to tell the difference!"

"You should be able to know not to fucking cause your students to—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sadiq yelled.

Matthew and Roderich both fell silent while Sadiq walked across the kitchen and to the counter.

"Did Liz get your clues?" he asked.

Roderich shook his head, "I don't want to make anything too obvious. She's amazingly smart but I didn't think she would be slow to figure this out."

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Sadiq smirked, "Okay so this is really cool. You get to go to your house or other people's houses here. And it's an exact layout of the place. Anything that you move here, moves in the Middle World. Anything that's moved in the Middle World is of course changed here. And anyone who lives in the house can't see or hear you. I'm guessing Elizaveta isn't here?"

Roderich shook his head, "She's upstairs."

Sadiq rolled his eyes, "Then why the hell are you down here?!"

Roderich pouted, "I know how to handle this! I'm going to make things a little more obvious okay? Now do me a favor and leave me alone to think. You two are both clogging up my thinking space! Get out!" he pointed to the door.

Sadiq sighed and pulled Matthew out, "See you at dinner Roderich!"

"I know I know!" Roderich shouted after him.

Sadiq pulled Matthew back into the dark room and sighed, "Well, see what you made of Roderich?"  
>"I-I guess. What's with all the Middle World stuff?"<p>

"Upper World is Heaven, Middle World is Earth, Lower World is of course… Hell."

"What's this place?"

"Like I said, Purgatory."

"So, Upper World, Middle World, Lower World, and Purgatory?"

"Pretty much kid!" he started to walk out but the front door of the building opening caught his interest.

Someone walked in, wearing dark clothes with a hood pulled over his head and he ran over to one of the couches and pulled the white sheet over, pulling a book out from underneath. He fixed the sheet the way it was before and glanced around, almost insecurely and jumped when he saw Sadiq and Matthew.

"M-M-Matthew's here?!" a thick British accent yelled.

Sadiq nodded, "Yup! I'm showing him around the place."

The kid pulled the hood down, revealing Arthur, "He can join my father in the Lower World!"

Matthew pouted, "Why don't you just call it Heaven or Hell?"

Sadiq shrugged, "Upper World and Lower World sound cooler!"

Arthur pouted, "Well I'm headed off!" he tucked the book underneath his arm and headed to the left.

Sadiq sighed, "Going to read to Peter again? You know he can't hear you right?"

Arthur shook his head, "I know, but the poor kid has been having trouble sleeping, I can tell he's been lying awake for hours. I used to read to him when he couldn't sleep. I…" he quickly drew a shaky breath, "…It's like a brotherly instinct."

Matthew frowned slightly, feeling the pricks of guilt forming in his gut, "A-Arthur…"

Arthur shook his head, "I should head off! It's almost time for his bed time anyways," he ran off into the room on the left.

Sadiq sighed, "And there you have Arthur. His dad was only in Purgatory for a few days. I never got to really know him but from the way he treated Arthur I can tell he's an asshole. I'm glad he's burning in Hell."

Matthew bit his lip, "I did that to him. I did everything. Everything here is my fault."

Sadiq nodded, "That's the point here!" he grabbed his elbow, "Come on, I have to show you Kiku and we'll wake you up. We don't want you here forever," he sighed.

Matthew frowned and nodded a bit and followed Sadiq out the door. Matthew followed the Turkish man back outside into the bright outdoors and they walked past Feliciano lying in the grass with the butterfly on his nose.

"Feliciano is really happy here," Sadiq whispered, "It's all peaceful to him and perfect. He gets real upset about Ludwig though, especially at night. Sometimes he cries because he's scared that you're after him."

Matthew bit his lip and whispered back, "I-I… I'm not though… It was just him…"

"The point is you're scaring him. He doesn't want Ludwig to die. Death is only supposed to happen during old age. It upsets him."

Matthew shook his head, "Just take me to Kiku, I want to leave this place."

Sadiq nodded and led him across the field and into a Japanese-style home. He knocked on the door and in a minute it slid open.

"Hello Sadiq," he bowed and when he looked back up his dark eyes widened, "M-Matthew?!"

Matthew bit his lip and waved nervously, "Hey Kiku," he looked down.

Sadiq sighed, "Hey I forgot to show you something! Kiku, come closer for a second!"

Kiki nervously took a step forward and jumped when Sadiq grabbed his chin and tilted his head up, "Look at this…" he pointed to scars all down his neck, "Those are from you. I forgot to show you Roderich's because his scars faded so much. But the scars are there."

Matthew shook his head and backed up, "I'm so sorry. Sadiq wake me up! Please! I have to… I want to leave this place!" Tears began welling up in his eyes, "Wake me up!"

Sadiq sighed, "Fine, but I swear to god if I meet other people here from you I'm knocking you out again and I'm going to keep you passed out till you die and burn in hell!"

Matthew nodded, "I swear to god! I won't!"

Sadiq sighed again and nodded, "Okay, stay right here," he quickly ran into Kiku's house and after a few minutes he ran back out with a frying pan, "This is probably Liz's job but whatever," he took a stance like a batter would in baseball and lifted the pan above his head.

"W-wait wh—" Sadiq swung all the way through and hit Matthew in the head as hard as he could, knocking him out once again.

* * *

><p><strong>There was originally going to be so much more to this chapter but then it'd be too long and this was the best place to stop. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE AND A HUG <strong>_because I really need a hug._


	22. Chapter 22

**I figured I should write an ending to this, if I think of something better it will be edited. I know it's short.**

* * *

><p>Matthew woke up in a bed. His own bed? No, there was a faint beeping noise in the background. He was in the hospital. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. What he saw had to have been the equivalent of the Lower World… well… Hell. As much as he wanted to scream, he knew he couldn't. He didn't have the ability right now and the weight in his chest was way too heavy. It wouldn't let him.<p>

"Matthew?" a voice asked, which after a few moments of processing the voice, he soon recognized it as his boyfriend's, "Matthew I'm so sorry," he whispered, practically throwing himself over the blonde's body.

"G-Gilbert…" Matthew started, his voice raspy, "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry," he pressed his lips together in a thin line, trying to hold back a whine. But the attempt failed.

Gilbert stood up straight again and he wiped his eyes quickly, "You have nothing to be sorry about. It's all my fault. You could have died! Oh my God, Matthew I could have killed you!" he cried out.

Matthew shook his head and he straightened up in the bed, "What are you talking about?" he asked. Gilbert knew he had a reason to be sorry. Unless it was all some sort of act that the albino was putting up because they were in a public place.

"The car crash," Gilbert said, pointing to a bruise on his forehead, "Don't you remember?" he asked.

Matthew's head lulled off to the side a bit, trying to recall. He didn't remember at all. But, was it possible that it was all a dream? A nightmare? It could have been, "How long have I been out?"

"A few weeks," Gilbert sat in the chair next to the bed, "We were scared you weren't going to make it," he murmured, reaching over and running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

_Alright, go back a few weeks. _Matthew thought._ I… think we were going to go camping. Then there was a semi…?_ He soon shook his head. Now that he thought about it, there was slight pain in his arms and legs, "I think I… I think I remember," he said, looking back at Gilbert, "You know that… I love you right?"

"I love you too," he smiled, "I was about to lose hope for you. But every once in a while you would stir and whimper or something. Must have been some dream right?" he asked.

Matthew began to tear up a bit. He was so happy. He never did any of it at all, "You're right," he smiled, "I had an awful dream," he wiped away his tears, "I had a dream that… I killed several people. Like… Mr. Edelstein and Feliciano," he closed his eyes, "Can I have some water?" he asked.

"Y-yeah! Of course!" Gilbert picked up the glass of water from the side table and lifted it to Matthew's lip, helping him out.

Matthew drank gratefully and when he was done he continued, "And you knew that I killed everyone. You tried to talk to me about it and tried to talk me into getting help. But I wouldn't listen. After that I fell, and I blacked out and I went to this place. Like Purgatory. It had everyone I killed in there," he was almost grinning now, glad that none of it was real, "Then, Sadiq hit me with a pan and knocked me out again. I thought I woke up here from that, or that being a dream and waking up here from falling and hitting my head."

Gilbert nodded, "How many people did you kill?" he asked, looking down.

"Well..." he went through the names in his head, "A lot."

Then, through the doors burst a stranger in a black suit, "That's good enough for me," he said, holding up a badge, "Matthew Williams, I'm afraid since you're under 18, we can't throw you in prison where you belong. But we can send you to, as you kids call it these days, juvy. There you will spend most of your days until you turn 18, you will attend therapy every now and then. However the judge chooses."

Matthew's eyes widened and he stuttered, "B-but it was just a dream!"

"I'm sorry Mattie," Gilbert whispered, "I can't let you do this to yourself anymore," he leaned over and kissed him, "I'll visit you when I can I promise."

"N-no! No!" Matthew screamed, thrashing around a bit to kick the bed covers off, "No! I can't go! You didn't say Miranda Rights, you can't lay a finger on me! I'm still a youth!" He climbed out of the bed and tried to walk a few steps but he collapsed, his legs week from being in a bed for so long. He curled up into a ball and he began whimpering, "You can't make me!" he whined, almost childishly.

The cop waved a few people in and they helped Matthew up, then lead him out of the room.

None of this was a horrible dream. Everything happened in order. It was all very scary and very real.

**The End.**


End file.
